Men Devouring Men
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: A sequel to "Never Forgive and Never Forget, Mr. T" After returning to Fleet Street, Jamie runs into Anthony. Deja Vu results. Judge Turpin's twin brother was the one to face the razor and a new Beadle patrols the city. As Anthony falls for the judge's new ward, Jamie is determined to help her escape and to finally kill him once and for all. *I own no rights as mentioned before.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on my last story! It would fill me with dread if I just left you guys hanging like that. Enjoy! *This fanfic is rated T for language.***

* * *

It was approximately three o'clock in the afternoon when the cab came to a dead halt. Jamie lifted her head and quickly gathered the bag from under her seat.

"No guilt. No guilt." She quietly reminded herself as she took the required payment out of her wallet.

"Good day ma'am." Jamie opened the door of the vehicle. "As to yourself."

The girl stepped onto the sidewalk as she watched the taxi disappear down the street.

"Huh. Same as I remember. Stupid to think that since it's been such a short time away from here, but still. Now perhaps I can trade myself in for the opposite gender." Jamie lightly giggled then stopped walking.

"Let me see. Where is that shop I was dragged to before?" Her eyes narrowed then she shrugged. "Gotta keep walking I guess."

Unlike her first welcome to Fleet Street, The population seemed as if it had declined. Only a few pedestrians paced up and down the pavement, but no one seemed to have recognized her or vice versa.

'Well freedom is always nice.' She tilted her head at the passing of the many stands and buildings. "So much for a pleasant wel.." Jamie accidentally but roughly bumped into something before falling onto her back.

"Ow." "Ow. Watch where you're going. Wait.." The figure blinked and quickly helped her up. "..Jamie?"

She quietly coughed then opened her eyes. "Anthony? Oh hey. What's up?" They gently hugged each other while he brushed some dirt off of her jacket. "Thanks." She lightly smiled but a little confused.

"So what have you and Johanna been up to?"

Both of them continued to walk as they carried on the conversation.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Anthony sighed. Jamie was curious but sensing a bit of heartbreak in his voice caused her to drop the subject.

"Alright. Sorry." "It's fine. So what brings you back here to Fleet Street? I mean I left but you didn't. I mean.."

Jamie lightly smiled. "Actually, I left a few hours after you did. With Ms. Lovett, Toby and.." She sighed. "..Mr. Todd."

He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "You two got into a fight didn't you?" "Yeah. We did." A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The girl shook her head then wiped her eyes. "It's fine. So yeah, I just came back to let out some steam I guess."

They both smiled then out of the blue decided to hold hands. "And try to.."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The sailor looked over to Jamie then to the man standing in front of them. He wasn't slender but not fat either. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

Standing a few inches taller then the sailor, The man was dressed in a dark green suit and tie.

"Terribly sorry if I interrupted anything."

Jamie blushed. "N..No sir. Not at all." Anthony awkwardly answered.

He glanced down at the girl, memorizing her features. 'I see. He would be most pleased.'

Jamie shivered and hid behind Anthony. The man then continued down the sidewalk.

"Well that was odd. Are you okay?" He brought her back beside him.

"Y..Yeah I'm fine. Um.." Her eyes looked across the street and sighed, finally coming across the clothing shop.

"Hey." He lightly pulled her arm as she stopped and prepared to cross the street. "Where are you going?" "I was just looking for.." "I'll ask for an extra coat and hat. Now come on."

She sighed and let him lead her down the pavement. "Thanks?" He lightly smiled as they approached the ship dock minutes later.

"Well look who's back!" Anthony rolled his eyes. "I see ya did find yourself a nice gal." "I'm not his girlfriend!" Jamie let go of Anthony's hand and folded her arms.

"Ah. They told me fine stories about you lassie. Your love affair with someone by the name of Mr. Sweeney Todd.." Jamie clenched her teeth and dug her right hand in her bag for a razor.

Anthony placed both hands on her waist to calm her down. "Just lend me another coat will you? And cap?"

Jamie shut her eyes then shakily sighed.

"Alrighty. Here ya go." Anthony snatched them from him as he looked over at the girl. "I didn't mean to say that. Not one soul spoke about it. I'm sorry."

Her eyes opened with a scowl. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut while you still have one."

The man shivered as he never saw a woman this defensive. "Y..Yes ma'am." "Wise choice."

Anthony blinked then led her away from him and back down the street. "Jamie?" "What?" He stopped once he brought her into an alley.

"It's not a good idea to get into trouble with them. They may be drunk but their memory is as clear as crystal."

She sighed and set her bag on the floor, taking the clothes from him. She took off her coat and Anthony blinked.

"I.." "What they don't know won't hurt them. Now." She shoved her coat into her bag once she was dressed as a sailor herself. "I'll see you later." She blinked then tilted her head.

"Anthony?" Jamie lightly shook his shoulder. "Hey. Huh?" Her eyes followed his and sighed. A young girl wearing a bright yellow dress was sitting near a window quietly sewing together a few cloths. 'She's pretty.'

The girl's hair was a dark shoulder length black with her blue eyes as light as a summer sky. Jamie shrugged and watched as Anthony stared mindlessly at her.

'Someone for everyone.' "Come on Romeo." She lightly pulled his arm.

With a sigh he followed, not taking his eyes off of her. She then crossed the street with him not really paying attention.

Jamie flinched at a faint sound of a door opening. The girl thankfully felt Anthony's right hand in her left.

"Come in lads, Come in. Quite chilly."

'What the hell? It can't be!' She slowly turned her head and shivered. 'I thought Mr. T had killed him! I'm sorry I didn't believe in the after life! I'm sorry I didn't believe in ghosts. I'm sorry I..'

She sighed and silently followed Anthony inside Judge Turpin's home.

"Sit down. Please. Sit down." He added with a light smile and gestured to two separate chairs.

"Eliza!" Judge Turpin shouted, making Jamie and Anthony jump and look to each other. Their eyes spoke for them.

'Don't tell me he that has a new ward.' 'It appears he does. Don't worry. This plan of mine will not fail.' 'I hope you're right.' Anthony sharply winked at her. 'I am.'

The girl whom the sailor had spotted in the window hurried down the stairs and politely curtsied before the judge. "Yes sir?"

"Prepare two cups of tea for our..." He stared at Anthony then to Jamie.

Jamie held her breath.

"...guests." "Yes sir." She quietly responded then left.

Judge Turpin cleared his throat. "Dare you gander once more boy." His eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger to him.

Jamie gulped.

"N..No sir. We were just passing through." 'Damn it! Why did you include me? Ugh!'

The judge slowly nodded his head then turned to her. "I see." He walked over, secretly becoming familiar with whom the sailor looked like. "A sailor."

Jamie sighed. "Yes sir. The Bountiful."

He blinked as his ward set the tray of tea on a small coffee table before waiting for his next command.

"A sailor must know the ways of the world yes?" "Yes sir." "A wide range of possibilities this great world offers. Everything you ever dreamed of doing..with a woman."

Jamie briefly widened her eyes.

"Would you care for a tuition?" Judge Turpin picked up a book with a map of France.

Jamie felt her heartbeat speed up but managed to keep a clear voice. "I..don't understand sir."

The book was placed back on the shelf. "I think not."

"I.."

"You have plotted revenge with Mr. Todd against me, therefore risking my brother's life in the process."

Anthony gulped.

"You plotted with him. Yes. Sir you plotted."

The girl shivered. "I was just tr..."

"Your meaning is immaterial." He then came face to face with her. "Mark me." Her hat was knocked off and her eyes shut.

"Pl.."

"If I see your face again in this street, I will shield you from it's evils." Jamie turned away only to feel his hand jerk her head back to face him.

His eyes motioned to the man she and Anthony came across earlier. He grabbed the boy by the arms and forced him out of the room. The girl glared at the judge.

"I suggest that you smile."

Jamie looked to the side of her, noticing the girl had left the room. "What did you do with Anthony?" She nervously rose her voice.

He stared at her, as if his eyes looked into her very soul. "Smile."

'Do it or die.' She sighed, not knowing he was watching her chest as the girl did so. A light smile appeared on Jamie's face.

"That is simply all I ask for.." Judge Turpin slowly placed his right hand on her right cheek, causing her smile to vanish. "I did not tell you to stop."

Jamie shut her eyes. 'This has to be another nightmare. A horrible nightmare.' "May I please leave?" She whispered.

"I think that is only appropriate. Since you no longer find my company to your liking."

Her wrists were secured behind her back. "Ow." Jamie tightened her eyes then shivered. "Please..let me go."

"The ungrateful child has broken my heart. My only hope was.." The judge leaned his head down close to her ear and continued to speak in a whisper. "..a sensible being." Jamie hiccuped. "Never hurt me..Never.."

The sentence dropped as his lips softly kissed behind her ear and inhaled the peppermint shampoo scent of her hair. The girl roughly fidgeted but it was no use. Her chest frantically moved up and down.

"Please..let me go. Please." Jamie's eyes began to tear up. Judge Turpin did hear her but covered her mouth with his left hand.

The girl glared at him and spit on his hand, allowing her to finally breathe again once he pulled it away in disgust. "You little.."

She gulped and backed up towards to doorway. He let out a relaxed sigh then walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I.." "Oh do not be sorry. Silly girl. I find the inner strength of a woman quite engaging."

She rolled her eyes.

"I do believe now you wish to flee?" The girl quickly nodded. "Very well. Come." He held out a hand with a smile.

Without another word, she placed her hand in his, struggling to keep her balance.

"I'm scared." Her voice accidentally spoke up instead of thought. "Did you say something Jamie?" He stopped once they reached the front door. "I hadn't."

"I refuse to believe that you would lie to me." He folded his arms. She sighed. "I just said that I was scared." Her eyes tightened.

"As you should be. Now leave." "But what.." He opened the door and shoved her out, closing it behind her.

Jamie quickly shook her head and ran down the streets to look for Anthony.

"Anthony?" She whispered while turning her head and searching up the street. "Anthony?" "Jamie!"

The girl quickly turned around and hurried over to him. Jamie inconveniently hugged him and started to tear up again.

'This can't be good. She should go back to Mr. T. Not to be rude but I can't keep babysitting her like this.'

He sighed and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" "Uh uh." "Come on. I have an idea." The sailor took her hand in his and led her down the street.

"Now where are we going?" "I think we both had a bit of a rude awakening."

He walked her into a small seafood restaurant and sat her down in a chair across from him.

"Have you been here before?" Jamie shook her head then smiled. "Should I have?" "My friends and I stop by here all the time. It's on me." "Aw thanks."

The girl smiled as a waiter approached the table and he ordered.

"So yeah, Johanna ran off with Jasper instead." Jamie tightly blinked. "Ouch. I'm sorry." "Like a punch in the face. But.." "Hear ya loud and clear. We'll find Eliza a way out of this. Promise."

Anthony had ordered a medium sized serving of scallops and chips for them to share. The plate was set on the table and the two thanked the waiter before returning to their conversation.

"How's Toby been? Still upset about not being able to sail?"

Jamie sighed. "Oh he's been way over that. I've basically seen him as a little brother. He's been driving me crazy but it didn't really bother me."

Anthony smiled. "That's cute." "Yeah. But luckily he found other friends so it wasn't a heavily dramatic experience when I left."

The sailor looked blankly at her for a second. "Hey." She whispered and gently shook his shoulder. "Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"What's up? You can tell me anything." "Do you have the time? I have to get going."

"Um.." She looked around, trying to find a clock. "Rather lazy of me to not go and buy a watch." Jamie found one on the wall and squinted her eyes.

"No problem. It's almost four thirty." "Great. Thanks." "I heard that they're overrated anyway."

They stood up from the empty plate and Anthony took out his wallet, not knowing Jamie did the same. "It's alright. I got it covered." "Oh. Thanks." She smiled.

The two left down the pavement and held hands again. "Jamie?" "Yes?" "I think you should go back with Mr. Todd." "No. I won't. I'm tired of his threats."

He stopped and held her against the brick wall of a bank. "Besides, I said I'd help you free the girl from Turpin's wrath."

He sighed. "I have other friends who can help me with that. I know he's not exactly bursting with a typical personality, but I know he really loves you."

Jamie smirked. "Well I am pretty sure you don't want to keep watching over me so the judge doesn't hurt me. I could never use a friend like that."

He shook his head. "A..Are you a mind reader or something?" "Not at all." She giggled. "I'm just really practical. Then again it would be pretty awkward to show back up the next day. I'll give him a month. But I don't forgive him. Come on, I don't want to bore you."

He followed her and sighed. "But if you do need backup, I will be staying..uh.."

"There's a motel only a few blocks from here I think. I believe it's only twenty five a night." "Huh. Okay cool. I'll see you later?" He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They prepared to leave each other but didn't. Jamie blushed. "Uh. A secret?" "Secret." Anthony whispered. They hid behind another wall and both sighed before quickly sharing a kiss.

The girl lightly smiled. "Bye." "See you." The boy rushed down the street to make it to the dock in time.

"He said just a few blocks." She muttered and came across the motel within twenty minutes.

"Perfect. Nothing extravagant but it will do." Jamie entered and handed over the required payment.

She was escorted to a small room with grey walls and a black carpeted floor. "This is awesome! I love it!" Her bag dropped to the floor and her black night dress was taken out.

"Now this is a pleasant welcome." She lay on the bed provided with a smile. "Like I never left home."

Although only five thirty, Jamie shut her eyes. Mr. Todd appeared in her thoughts with a light smile.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She whispered with a pit of guilt in her stomach.

'Don't be long love. I love you.' "Course you do." She rolled her eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jamie cautiously opened her eyes and stood up, scared to make any noise. 'Remember. You are nobody.'

She quickly made the bed and picked up her bag before hurrying down the hall to one of the bathrooms. 'Perhaps I can cut my hair? With scissors obviously.'

She turned on the water and undressed, locking the door behind her. "Better." Jamie then focused on the girl she and Anthony saw yesterday.

'Don't plan it so quickly. Way too suspicious. Maybe do so before I 'forgive' Sweeney and head back to the sea. As a grand finale.' She blinked and stepped inside.

As the girl stepped out of the shower minutes later, she slipped on a small puddle of water and scraped her left knee. "Great." She rolled her eyes, grabbing onto a towel rack to assist her in standing back up.

After dressing in her sailor coat and pants, Jamie sadly stared into the mirror. A vivid reflection of Sweeney smiled at her. The girl then turned away wiping her eyes. "I can't! I promised Anthony. I don't want to let him down."

She then took her jacket out of her bag and reached for one of the razors in the pocket. Jamie sighed and drew the blade, looking back in the mirror. 'Do it. Do it for him. Do it for Eliza. For Turpin's never ending list of possible wards.'

She sighed and brushed her hair. "All the way down to my elbows. Wow." The girl then tightly pulled her hair and carefully used the razor to cut it all the way up to the top of her backbone.

Twenty minutes later, Jamie blinked. "I hate it." She put her razor away and walked out. "Well it is nice to feel the breeze on my neck again."

"You!"

The girl blinked and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you girl. Get over here."

Although scared, She hiccuped and turned around. "I'm sorry. Me?"

"Well aren't you smart." A man dressed in a grey wool coat walked closer to her and blinked. He, in fact, was the Beadle. 'Shit.' She suspiciously backed up.

"Excuse me ma'am, I apologize for my rude awakening but..Wait a minute. You're that girl! The very one who the Lord managed to snatch not even twenty four hours ago."

She cleared her throat. "Yes. I am. So?"

He narrowed his eyes and pinned her against the wall of Mrs. Mooney's pie shop with the point of his cane pressed onto her chest. "I believe we didn't get the chance to introduce each other."

Jamie was clearly not in the mood. "Leave me alone." She pushed his cane away and continued down the street.

"I see." He snickered as he followed her. "Are you not feeling so well my dear? Not so social?" "I said leave me alone!" Jamie growled and began to run.

"Stop her!" The Beadle ordered two policemen across the street. Jamie tripped on an uneven tile on the sidewalk and fell flat on her stomach. She tried to get up but was helped up by the police. "Ow." Jamie hissed as she was handcuffed.

"What is your complaint this time Beadle?" One of the officers replied unamused.

"It's as simple as a book title. She is a murderer! A fugitive! A.."

Jamie rolled her eyes then scowled. "I am not a murderer!" "That's what they all say. What is your name?" The other policemen walked in front of her and knelt to her level while the Beadle was strictly told to stay silent.

The look on her face disappeared. "It's..." She turned away. "What is your name the gentleman asked." The Beadle sneered. The girl bore her teeth at him then turned back to the officer. "It's Jamie sir."

"Jamie. The very one who was responsible for the killing of Adolfo Pirelli! Lock her up!"

"What?" She almost shouted as she was led down the street towards the jail house. "Don't play innocent with us girl." "You have no evidence! You can't falsely accuse me like this!" She was shoved inside the doors.

"Tell that to the judge love. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." Jamie glared at the Beadle. "Then I'll insist on telling him the wonderful story about how you and himself can't keep your pants above your waists." She spat.

Anthony turned the corner and widened his eyes. "Jamie? No!" He ran back down to the dock to alert his closest mates.

"She's a very fiery one. Don't go easy on her." The Beadle reprimanded and folded his arms. The officer covered her mouth with a strip of duct tape before un-cuffing her wrists, pushing her inside a cell with her bag.

"Don't make any sudden moves sweetheart. Last thing we need is another reckless instigator like you." The policemen departed down the hall. "Make yourself comfortable. Perhaps organize your thoughts as well." The Beadle left as well.

Jamie angrily ripped off the tape, not caring how much it hurt. "Damn it." She got to her feet and looked through her overstuffed bag. 'Let's see. I wonder if Anthony still knows his lock picking techniques. That is, if I can't find a way out on my own.'

Minutes passed and she found nothing. Her eyes then narrowed at something shiny at the bottom of her bag. "Could it be a paperclip?" She whispered and took it out.

Jamie frowned. "Just a necklace. Lame." She threw it back inside and sat against the grey stoned wall, looking at the silver bars of the cell.

"Well done Beadle."

Jamie shivered but didn't lift her head.

"Captured the little raven." "Yes my Lord. Anything to please you." The judge rose his head, getting a clear visual of what she was doing.

Her eyes closed but shot open to a fist pounding against the bars of the cell. "What?" She rose her voice and glared. "By name please." He slyly smiled. "Judge Turpin." The girl replied through gritted teeth.

The cell door opened but only he entered. "I was expecting to come across you again one way or another. For a moment I had not recognized you." The judge's fingers ran through the thins strands of her hair. "I do aim to please your honor." She replied sarcastically.

"Go away!" "Not until you address me by name." He offered his hand to her but she refused, pushing it away. "You do seem a little under the weather. But that seems rather personal. Perhaps I can offer you.."

"I said go away. Andrew." Jamie spoke adamantly. He growled and jerked her to her feet. "I had assumed that you would be better off with a rope around your neck. Do not underestimate me."

Jamie then stopped her smart alec tone, unsure whether his reply meant he was serious or not. She then looked away to face the right wall of the cell. "Very well." The girl whispered.

The judge softly chuckled. "And you respect me now because I am a threat. Is that correct?" "Yes sir." She whispered, having her eyes meet his to not get in anymore trouble.

"I see. Basic contact skills." He sat down on a stone platform held five feet above the ground by two rusty silver chains.

Jamie gulped as he cleared his throat. "Please stop looking at me like that." The judge didn't speak and just looked at her. "I.." She shivered.

"Come. Sit." Andrew spoke up two minutes later, motioning her to his lap. She jumped but slowly walked over and did so. "Did I startle you?"

Jamie blinked, continuing to speak in a whisper. "No sir." "I can not hear you Jamie. Speak louder please."

The girl sighed. "No sir. You haven't." "Good. Now I want you to answer me honestly Jamie. Did you kill Signor Pirelli?"

She began to panic and bit her nails. The girl shook her head. "I need an answer Jamie." She shot up in tears and turned to him, backing up to the other end of the cell.

"Yes. Okay? Yes I did. He.." Jamie wiped her eyes and sniffled. "..was making me uncomfortable. I was mad about how foolish he made me look and embarrassed me. But I didn't mean to!"

Judge Turpin stood up and walked over to her.

"My anger got the best of me. I'm sorry." He rested her head on his waist and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. "And how do you expect me to believe you? For all I know you could be lying to me in another scheme to kill me as well."

Jamie gulped and ran over to her bag, taking out a razor with a slightly different design then Sweeney's. 'Can't believe I'm doing this.' "This scratch here at the end of the blade was because it was the first one I ever used." She handed it to him.

"Yet.."

The girl held her breath.

"..the Beadle accused you of being a fugitive. I clearly see nothing of that. Then again, You will stay here until proven innocent as such." Jamie let out a sigh. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, If you are found guilty,.." He placed her razor in his pocket. Jamie nervously sat in the right corner of the cell with her coat hiding her body.

"..you will be banished from London for ten years." She shook her head. "Wait. B..banished?" Her eyes widened. "Do not question me." He covered her mouth then smiled.

"Unless you would like to redeem yourself to me as a civilized lady rather then a rambunctious child." 'I'm not a child!' She tightened her eyes and heavily sighed.

"Temper." He took his hand back. 'No. I will not change my personality. But I can act. Then again I will be with Eliza. It could be worse. Could be a permanent change.'

"The time will come my dear. Just not now. In the meantime, Ponder the error of your ways." "But.."

He stood back up and locked the cell behind him. "..can't you just determine my fate now?" "Yes. I suppose I could. But there are far worse crimes worthy of punishment." She scratched her head. "Really?"

The judge left with a high level of satisfaction.

She lay on the cement ground, staring at the ceiling. "Great." Jamie whispered and started to cry. "Sweeney. I need you." The girl sniffled.

* * *

Mr. T looked up from his mug of tea on the kitchen table and jolted up, putting on his shoes.

"Where are ya off to love?" Ms. Lovett walked over concerned.

"Nowhere." He muttered and walked out the door in his barbering attire along with his jean jacket. "Jamie's in trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "You're getting paranoid again love. She's a smart girl and can look after herself. The girl said she'd be back later. Just needs room to breathe."

He then felt lost. "But.." "Come on." She smiled and led him back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony quickly caught his breath from running, stopping a fourth of the way from the dock and leaning along the outer molds of a cement well. "I knew it was far too risky coming back here." He sighed and continued pass the ships as they were ready to depart.

"Ah there ya are Hope! Took you long enough." One of the other crew members ran over to catch him once he almost lost his balance. "Y'don't look so good Anthony."

"I'm.." He cleared his throat. "..I'm fine. Just a bit out of shape apparently." The boy gulped.

"Hey uh..What happened to that girl you were with?" Anthony blinked and tilted his head. "Oh! Jamie. That's what I was going to ask you about. The Beadle has her locked in the jailhouse. But I don't know why."

"Political corruption probably. You can't trust anyone there anymore." Cameron glared at the doors of the bank across the street then shook his head.

"Ya really can't can ya? Come one. We'll discuss it over a few shots of ale." Anthony was helped back onto his feet. "Alright. It's on me."

* * *

Jamie sat up and looked through her bag with barely any focus. "If only I had a mirror." She rolled her eyes and tossed her makeup back inside. "Man it's boring in here." The girl stood up then paced around the cell.

"Well if you do the time you do the crime." Coming across a copper bar supposedly used as a rack to hang clothes or something, Jamie smirked. "Seems sturdy enough to me."

She sighed and quickly looked to the left of her, regretting she didn't bring the shirt Sweeney had so called given her. "Out of all the stupid things I did in my life, this one just killed it."

Her sailor jacket was unbuttoned and was dropped to the floor. Jamie took a deep breath and cracked her fingers with confidence, or overconfidence. Gripping the bar with her hands, she attempted to do a pull up.

The girl clenched her teeth and tried to complete a full one but only happened to do so half way. She let go and landed on her feet. "God I'm weak. No wonder I keep getting myself into trouble."

The girl grabbed some lotion out of her bag and crossed her fingers that it was unscented. "Cinnamon. Freakin' cinnamon! Great. What else can go wrong?" She rolled her eyes and opened the bottle, squeezing a little on her hands to prevent any possible blisters. "I really have to stop getting so cocky."

"Jamie?" A voice whispered and Jamie lightly screamed, trying to get her jacket. Anthony blinked. Out of all the girls he had come to know, it had to be her he saw in just a bra and pants. He quickly shook his head. "Jamie. It's just me. Anthony." "And Cameron too."

She shakily sighed and placed a hand over her heart once she dressed. "Oh god. I thought you were the Beadle or judge. What are you two doing here?" Jamie held onto the bars of the cell.

"You know, There's no sense in letting yourself sweat like that." Anthony roughly elbowed Cameron in the gut. "Shut up. Are you alright Jamie? What happened?" She rolled her eyes. "Take a wild guess. The man with the initials of an A and T."

Cameron shook his head after the pain in his side went away. Now through with flirting, he spoke up. "Still? He hasn't gotten over the fact that he..wait. He's alive?!" She slowly nodded. "Yep. Alive as the creep he always was. Why are you guys here anyway?"

Anthony sighed and motioned his friend to be quiet. "We're here to bust you out." He took the lock pick out of his coat pocket. Jamie jumped as she thought she heard footsteps turn down the hall. "Anthony. Please don't!"

He stopped. "What's wrong?" "You'll get into trouble too! Just please don't worry about me." "Jamie. Listen to me." He took both of her hands in his. "I know Turpin more than you do. He's ruthless. He's cruel. He's..He's.."

Jamie began to tear up in an effort that he'd listen. "Anthony. Just please go! I promise I'll continue to help you rescue his ward after I've solved this. For now I'm just on hold. Please!" She hiccuped.

He sighed and let go of her hands. "Fine. Be safe." "I will." They softly kissed through the bars before the boys left.

Jamie sighed and quickly wiped her eyes before trying to do a pull up again. "Is there not another bar a little more..private? Ugh. You're in jail for god's sake. There is no such term as privacy!" She rolled her eyes and took off her coat.

Grabbing onto the bar again, she calmly sighed and tried to pull herself up. "Come on." She whispered in a heavy sigh. Trying not to groan, Jamie breathed quicker and a minute later did it. 'Yes!'

"This is not a playground! Get down from there." There was a bang on the bars which caused the girl to fall hard on her back. "Ow."

She hiccuped, unaware of who was speaking to her. "Lights are out in five. I suggest you wear something a little more suitable."

The girl turned her head. It was one of the policemen. "Don't think you're getting any special treatment just because you're a girl." "I never expected to have that. Although the wall could do nicely with a shade of blue." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

He lightly smiled then wiped it off. "Cover up. He wouldn't want you to freeze." "Oh okay. So technically he _is_ giving me special treatment by caring whether or not I'm cold." She hummed.

"Listen." He said sternly as she grabbed her coat and shut up. "That smart mouth of yours is not a free pass either." "Yes sir." The girl whispered. "Alright." He folded his arms, watching as she pressed on her bag in an effort to use it as a pillow.

"Can I ask you a question? Or a few? Please?" "What is it?" He replied in a calm but monotone voice. Jamie shivered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me what you were going to tell me." She sighed. "I was..just wondering why you're here. Not in an offensive way of course."

"Well that would be three things. One, It's my occupation. Two, To make sure you don't escape nor any of your little pals assist you in doing so. And three, Conviction is rare among women in London. And do not smart mouth me again. Is that clear?" He blinked.

"Y..yes sir." "Good." He turned his back. "Also. Just as you refer to the judge by name when asked, You are to refer to myself just the same." Jamie lay her head on her bag. 'Floor isn't that cold.' "Yes sir." "Officer James." "Oh?" The girl blinked.

"What is it now?" He scowled. "I just think that's kind of interesting because my name is Jamie." "Yes I know your name. Lights are out now go to sleep."

The girl blinked then sighed. 'Dang. Really wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to be gentle with me.'

After curling into a ball, the coat was just long enough to be substituted as a blanket. Her eyes shut and her bare left arm was lifted above it. The security officer walked down the hall to check that every door was locked.

Coming back, he saw the girl almost fast asleep. She fidgeted a little then softly yawned. 'Getting real sick and tired of this job.' James rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall next to the cell bars.

 _'Jamie woke up the next morning with the judge just looking at her. She screamed._

 _"Wh..I th.." "Did you sleep well my dear?" "No. As a matter of fact I didn't." She glared. "I see." He nodded. "Then perhaps your last will be a bit more peaceful."_

 _Jamie shivered and covered her head with her coat. "I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry."_

 _He lightly smiled and yanked down her coat to her waist. "Which is why you now have exactly two minutes to correct yourself."_

 _"Wh..What do you mean two?" Her body shook. "Well we certainly can not let your acts go unpunished. It is only the best to just get rid of you." "No!"_

 _Horrified, Jamie teared up and lost her will to speak._

 _"Oh yes. I will miss you greatly. A half of my heart that will never be replaced."'_

Jamie hiccuped and began to tear up, catching the policeman's attention. "It's only been two hours. The minor is clearly asking for attention."

The cell was quietly unlocked and he knelt down, feeling her forehead. With a sudden shift of her waist, Jamie opened her eyes rather surprised to find James touching her.

"Um.." "I'm guessing you had a nightmare?" She nervously nodded. "I did. But I don't know why." "Do you have a fear of the dark?" "A..a little. I'm sorry if.."

"The Beadle ordered me to solely look after you for now. Your well being and such. There is no need to apologize. Now fall back to sleep. It's alright."

Jamie closed her eyes and lightly smiled. "Yes sir." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a quick note. I apologize in advance if further chapters fall into the generic category.**_

* * *

Drops of rain the next morning dripped down the crumbling bricks of the jailhouse, causing Anthony to quickly open his eyes and roughly shake Cameron's shoulder. Hiding in a crack between two of the many cells wasn't the brightest idea but conflicting emotions overthrew his will to just leave.

"Cameron!" He quietly shouted. The sailor slowly rose his head from a week old bag of rice. "Ugh. What?" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's morning. Come on." "Oh hell no."

They both wiped their eyes. "What do you mean hell no? Do you want to get arrested too?"

The sailors tightly closed their eyes hearing heavy footsteps stroll down the hallway. A baton skidded along the cell bars, giving off a quiet echo. "Get up!" One officer shouted. Cameron clenched his teeth.

'God no. God no. God no.' "Not my best plan. Hope?" "What?" "Care for a change of plans?" Anthony smirked. "Hell yeah I am. But stay quiet. Got it?" "Got it." The boys carefully sat up without making any noise, watching the policeman with his back turned.

"Now." Anthony mouthed and motioned Cameron down the hall. Only a small creak on the floor was enough to get the officer's attention.

"Who goes there?" He shouted and shined a bright flashlight inside each cell then continued to walk down the hall. Anthony quickly pulled Cameron behind the wall and sighed.

"Great plan." He rolled his eyes then noticed a pile of large empty boxes a few feet away. "I got a plan B. Now.."

"Oh no you don't bozo." Cameron blinked. "Now don't talk." Anthony slowly tiptoed towards the exit. He reached for the door but it didn't seem to budge. "You have got to be kidding! Well damn." Cameron hummed.

All of a sudden the door opened as one of the policemen walked in with four cups of coffee. The sailors covered each other's mouths before slipping through the door. They both sighed.

"We are _not_ going back in there. Ever." Anthony frowned. "But what about Jamie? What about the judge's soon-to-be new wife? What about..?" Cameron held his friend's shoulders and roughly shook him. "What about us? The crew needs us."

Anthony squinted his eyes and pushed his hands away. "I don't give a shit about the crew. Okay? She's my friend and friends help each other. Are you in or are you out?"

Cameron just folded his arms. "I think you need some ale. Come on. Let's go." He pulled his arm.

"Listen to me! You're either with me or against me on this." He sighed. "No. I'm sorry Anthony. My status are too much of a risk. I'm sorry."

Anthony growled. " _How_ can you be so damn selfish? This is a girl we are talking about! A scared girl surrounded by dozens or even hundreds of perverted men! You know what? Good riddance."

Anthony angrily pushed him out of the way as he stormed down to Hyde Park to calm down and devise more ideas. "I don't need him." He muttered. "Seven years of blinded stupidity."

* * *

Jamie miserably slept on the cold ground with last night's nightmare fresh on her mind.

"I said get up!" James glared at her and smacked his baton against the door bars. The girl angrily lifted her head and turned to him with the same expression. "What?" "Stand up and walk towards me." She sighed and dragged herself over. "Yes..Master?"

"Zip it with your smart talk girl!" He poked her in the stomach with the end of his baton. "Now dress in this." He handed her a grey jumpsuit through the bars. "Lucky me." The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's the smallest we got." The officer grabbed her left wrist and slipped a white bracelet on it. 'What? No crayons to decorate it?' "What's this for?" He ignored her. "Change then follow me down the hall. Hurry up."

Jamie sighed and hesitantly did so. The suit thankfully didn't highlight her chest so that was the important part. She was pulled out and checked from head to toe for any weapons. "Impressed?" The girl slyly smiled.

James then pushed her to the wall, causing her head to hit a narrow pipe and almost lose her balance. "I like the color grey." She hummed with a fake smile on her face. "You're fine." He rubbed her head and led her down the hall to a storm sheltered cafeteria.

Men nearly three times the size of her sat alone at separate tables while watching fights and screaming sounded off of the walls.

Jamie shivered. "I can't do this. May I starve please?" "That is not an option. Now go." He nudged her to a small table and sat her down. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hands. "I feel like I'm going to die any minute."

James sighed. "You're the overly dramatic type I see." He set a tray of the average meal in front of her. On it was what appeared to be a single slice of white bread and a slightly bruised apple, followed by a small cup of water.

"That's me." She drawled. "Would you like an autograph?" "If you can't do the time, Don't do the crime."

"Haha. Yeah we'll take a few!" "In fact. We all would!" Five buff criminals made their ways toward her, cracking their knuckles. Jamie closed her eyes as she felt her skin crawl.

A group of five policemen surrounded the table. "Break it up. Break it up!" The girl sighed. 'Are there not any freakin' females in here?'

She gulped, just wanting to pass out and be dragged back to her cell.

"Eat. Or starve. Lunch isn't until two."

Jamie sighed without looking up. The thought of ten men just looking at her made her nauseous. 'Ten men. Ten sick desires.'

"Eat."

The girl rolled her eyes and quietly ate her slice of bread and drank the water. She was then forced up and shoved into a small yet compatible office down the hall, which belonged to none other than Judge Turpin himself.

His loyal henchman stood beside him with an eerie grin. Jamie quickly looked away once she was sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

His fingers drummed on the desk as he stared curiously at her. "Smile for the judge." Andrew motioned the Beadle to stay silent and walked to the front of his desk. "Why?"

"Jamie." He folded his arms. "Judge Turpin." She whispered then faced him.

The officer was told to leave the room. 'Paralysis. Great.' Jamie thought as her ability to speak or even move became lost. "I see you are not fond of your surroundings my dear Jamie." 'Well no shit I'm not! If you were a girl, you'd feel the same way.'

He pressed his lips as he looked up and down her uniform. "Grey." Jamie rolled her eyes. 'Oh my god you know what colors are.' Her reaction caused him to sit down on top of his desk. "Answer m.."

"You didn't ask me a question!" She scowled. Judge Turpin rose an eyebrow as the Beadle forced the girl to her feet, securing her hands behind her back. She gulped.

"Simply tragic. What happened to the naive girl I met just months ago?" Jamie glared at him. "She's dead. Why did you want me here?"

The Beadle held her wrists tighter. "Quite unlikely your pathetic and vulnerable self would survive behind those unforgiving bars." The girl went to open her mouth but it was covered by the man behind her. "Now. I am going to offer a bribe to you."

She roughly shook her head trying to move the hand off of her face. "I decline." Her voice muffled. The girl sighed once she could breathe normally again. "I decline. But proceed. Agh." The judge held her head against the wall.

"Speak again." Jamie closed her eyes. "I see. Now as I was saying." The judge's hand was set around her neck. Small tears filled her eyes. "I..can't breathe." She whispered with her usual paranoia. Judge Turpin smirked. "Then do not." His lips lightly touched her forehead.

Jamie started to fidget then opened her eyes. "Wh..what is your bribe?"

Andrew softly hummed. "Deep breath. In." She calmly inhaled then exhaled. "Out. Good." Jamie blinked. "Do not open that rebellious mouth of yours until I am finished speaking. Are we clear?"

She then looked away as Sweeney returned to her thoughts. _'They all deserve to die.'_ 'Please Mr. T. I'm sorry I hurt you.'

"Send her away." Turpin growled impatiently, waving his hand dismissively. "My Lor.." "Now. I will speak with her on a proper trial." The Beadle firmly nodded. "Yes my Lord."

Jamie sighed with her mind still focused on Benjamin's..she meant Sweeney's words as she was pushed down the hallway back to the cell and onto the ground. "You have greatly disappointed him." The door was then locked behind him.

"What a pity. God. He's so dramatic." Jamie glanced at her bag on the ground and sat on her jacket, grabbing it by the strap and dragging it towards her. "At least it's just me now." She smiled and took out her lotion before attempting another pull up.

"Sentence is death." One of the officers looked at her with a straight face ten minutes later.

Jamie rolled her eyes assuming it wasn't her he was addressing. She focused on her second try. "Jamie." She let go and looked though the bars. "Yes sir?"

"Your sentence now is death." The girl fell to the ground, pale as a ghost. "What?" "You have wasted your opportunity to reflect upon the error of your ways." Jamie scratched her head. "Wait what? I didn't hear about this! Please."

She hiccuped and knelt to the floor, grabbing onto the rails. "I don't want to die." "Haha. I'm just messing with you sweetheart. But mark my words." He walked away chuckling.

Jamie clenched her teeth. "And yet you idiots wonder why I'm so bitter all the time." She sighed and pressed down on her bag again to form it as a pillow. Her head lay back as her eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Dare I say I miss Ms. Lovett as well. She's like..a second mother to me. We all get jealous right? Exactly." The girl yawned then rubbed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry about that my Lord." The Beadle returned to his master's office rather tense. The judge groaned and tiredly rubbed his head. "A shot of gin my Lord? Perhaps a.."

Judge Turpin slammed his left fist on his desk, causing the man to jump. "M' Lord?" "Bring me to the girl." "Very well sir." He opened the door and removed his hat. "Now. Allow only myself to speak." The Beadle quickly nodded.

* * *

Toby sighed as Mr. T and Ms. Lovett walked into the living room. Sweeney was less than enthusiastic.

"What are you up to love?" The boy sighed. "I miss Jamie mum. Like a lot." The woman sighed. "It's only been a day. Not even." "She was like a sister to me though." 'The both of you just stop!'

The man carefully watched them continue talking and slowly slid out the door. He blinked as he tugged his coat. "They better not chase after me." Sweeney slowly walked through the sand and onto the curb without the second thoughts of a cab. "If only angels could prevail, We'd be the way we were." He sighed.

"She'll be back soon love. Right Mr. T?" Ms. Lovett turned her head with a soft smile. "Mr. T?" She groaned. "Oh for pete's sake!"

"Where did he go mum?" Toby scratched his forehead. "Well Toby, sometimes it's not wise to hold an animal captive." "Huh. Wait! Maybe he left to find Jamie! Mr. T! Wait!" Ms. Lovett sprang up and quickly pulled him by the arm.

"Toby. No." "But mum." He wiped his eyes. "Please?" She sighed. "I said no Toby. You could get hurt." "Then so be it!" Toby fought his way against her grip. "Enough Toby!" She rose her voice, automatically stopping him.

He sighed. "Yes mum. I'm sorry." The woman walked over and lightly hugged him. "It's alright love. You're just too important for me to lose. Do you understand me?" He nodded. "I do." "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." The smile on her face made him agree. "Okay!" He followed her to the small parlor the opposite direction Sweeney had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony groaned and sat miserably on a bench before taking out the pocket map from his coat. Little kids were running around and playing on swing sets, causing a bit of a distraction. It didn't necessarily help that a few came up him.

"Hi." A little girl smiled, holding a piece of white chalk in her left hand. He sighed and slowly looked up. "Hello. What's your name?"

"My name is Eva. I'm almost nine years old." She tilted her head. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

The sailor sighed. "I'm just a little stressed is all." He grabbed a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom of his bag and wrote down all his thoughts and tasks to accomplish.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Anthony lightly smiled and looked into her dark green eyes. "You didn't bother me. Not at all." He took out a few pieces of butterscotch candy from his back pocket and offered one to her. "Why aren't you playing with your friends though?"

She took one with a smile. "My friend Alice is at home sick. I just came here with my mom and dad." She pointed to a women in her mid thirties talking to an older man in a brown suit.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What are you doing with the chalk then?" She shrugged. "I don't know. Was thinking of drawing an outline of a hopscotch but that seems kind of pointless."

Anthony folded the paper and slipped it into his coat pocket. 'Could use some time away from thinking. For now anyway.' "I remember that game from when I was little. Around the age of seven. I do have a bit of time on my hands."

He stood up and Eva lightly smiled, leading him to an open sidewalk. "Thank you." She knelt down and began to draw the board.

"There we go. That'll do it. Now all we need is a rock." Anthony looked around, not even slightly ashamed if any of his friends saw him and picked one up. "Here we go."

"Awesome." She held it in her hand. "Oh. I don't think I know your name." "I'm Anthony." He smiled and watched as the pebble was thrown under hand on the nine. "That's so cool! My cousin's name is Anthony too!" Eva hopped back with the rock in her hand. "It _is_ a rather common name."

"Your turn." "My balance isn't what it used to be but I'll give it a try." The sailor lightly laughed and tossed the rock onto a seven. The girl watched as he turned around and picked it up before hopping on one foot the rest of the way back. "That was really good!" Eva clapped. "Wish I could do that!"

"Eva! Time to go sweetheart." Her mom walked over and looked at the boy. "Oh. You're the sailor we passed by the other day!" "Yes mum. Anthony Hope." He held out a gloved hand.

"Thank you for entertaining my daughter for the last few minutes." "Not trouble at all. She's very sweet." Eva blushed. "I'll see you later then okay?" The girl held her mom's hand and waved goodbye. "Thank you for playing with me Mr. Hope." She called back.

He hummed. "If only I had that sense of appreciation." The boy shrugged and walked the other direction with the paper and pen back in his hand. "Now where was I?"

* * *

Jamie rolled her eyes and looked at the white paper band on her wrist. "Name, gender, crime with three question marks after it. Of course, he just wants my company. Gross." She shook her head and tried to find something to entertain herself. That being counting the shadows of the bars on the ceiling. 'Four..Five..Six.."

Just then she heard footsteps walk closer to her cell then stopped. Without looking, She placed her hands on her stomach. "I apologize for my defiance." Jamie sighed. "I won't speak unless told to do so."

"Jamie." She wiped her eyes. "Can you please just leave me alone? I'm not ready yet! For marriage, children, for.." He tilted his head. "Jamie." She hiccuped. "Yes sir?" Judge Turpin blinked.

"Look at me when I am converting with you please." She then tensed up as she knew he was imagining her naked. Thinking so, the girl sat up with her coat covering her body. "Are you cold?" He folded his arms. She lied with a nod.

"I see. Now perhaps I had come on a little too strong. After all, Good intentions come to those who wait." He blinked and held onto the bars. "Be patient with me my dear. I am still mourning. For you."

Jamie scratched her head. "F..or me huh?" "Oh yes. I do not want your life to end like my brother's. But I will abide by what the jury calls for." She panicked, resulting in her body heating up and the coat dropped to the floor.

"Please Judge Turpin. I can't live with this tension choking me. Determine my sentence by whichever punishment is necessary." She stood up with tears in her eyes as her hands grabbed the bars, not knowing she had touched his. "I'll do anything." She blurted out.

'No.' "Why should I? What will you offer me in return?" The girl felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and looked away. "I'll stay out of trouble. I won't hurt you." 'Are you nuts? He robbed Mr. T from his family! Fifteen years in a living hell for a false charge. That's what he told me.'

The judge hummed. "Precisely. Now listen to my words. I. Will not." He took her right hand in his and set it on his chest. Jamie started to shake. 'Don't speak. Don't react. Don't speak. Don't react.' She tried to stay still but her heart wouldn't.

"Have you change me." "I. Will not." She stopped. "Good." He sighed and softly kissed her right knuckle. Jamie felt overwhelmed by the stress and tension he was causing her and fell to the ground feeling incredibly nauseous.

Turpin glared as her hand slipped from his and walked off to carry on another trial. Jamie hiccuped with her hand on her stomach and couldn't help but weakly cough. Jamie then threw up, quietly panting then she felt her chest.

"That's revolting."

The girl sickly looked up and shut her eyes again, barely seeing anything. "Look to your right love." " _Don't_ call me that." She sniffled but did so.

An older man, appearing to be thirty years old, looked through a small celled window in the wall connected to hers. He had skinny frame, light brown eyes and dark shaggy brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh no. I didn't mean that. I was referring to the judge. Like a lion attempting to capture a zebra. That's wrong on so many levels." He frowned as Jamie hid her face in her jacket as she wept.

"You miss someone don't you?" The girl nodded. "Yeah." "Got into a fight and parted ways?" "Uhuh." "I'm sorry to hear that. Here." She lifted her head and forced herself up to the window. "I don't need anything. But thank you."

"Take this. It'll make you feel better." Jamie backed up as he held out a white pill. "I don't do drugs." "It's not a harmful drug. I suffer from paranoia so it relieves stress. It's simply a reliever I have a license for in here. Please take it."

She hummed. "Oh really? What a coincidence. I suffer from paranoia too." "Although it may make you a little sleepy since your a bit smaller." She blushed. "Umm..No thank you." He sighed and took his hand back. "Alright."

She looked away, holding her coat. "It's been almost a decade since a girl was in here. I'm Felix. What's your name?" "Stop!" Jamie broke into tears again and fell to the ground in the right corner. 'All you want is sex! Just like all the rest of them!'

He gulped. 'That judge is mentally killing her!' He glared down one of the hallways. 'Ten years of my life in here and I never wanted him dead more.' "Hey. Please don't cry. I was just asking you a question. Honest."

She glared up to him. "How can I trust you?" She sighed. "My name is Jamie now leave me alone." "Jamie? That's a nice name." 'Of course _you_ would think it's a nice name. A name you just want to shout over and over again.'

* * *

Sweeney squinted his eyes once he was halfway away from Fleet Street. "What are the odds of her being here?" He sighed, wondering whether or not to change his appearance. "No. I'm not shallow."

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony ran up to him. "Mr. Todd! I thought you weren't coming back!" He hurried over to him. "Slow down son." Sweeney continued to walk with him down the street.

"Mr. Todd, There's another girl who needs my help. She's scared..and pretty too. But I don't know how I can help her." The sailor caught his breath as they continued to walk. Sweeney then stopped with a lost expression on his face. "Are you alright my friend?"

Mr. T blinked, staring at a crack in the sidewalk. "Where's Jamie?" He whispered. "Jailhouse. Under Turpin's watch." Sweeney turned to him with a frown and a pit in his stomach. "He's alive?"

"Yes." Anthony slowly nodded. "He said he had a twin brother whom..you..killed." His voice quietly trailed off. "Bloody hell." The man growled. Puzzled, the sailor shook his head.

"You should go Mr. Todd. You could be shipped back off to Australia again. Or worse, hanged." Sweeney narrowed his eyes. "I'll find her a way out Mr. T. Please go."

"No. I won't." He walked down the street towards the jailhouse. Anthony gulped and hurried after him. "Mr. Todd please!" "Leave me alone." He growled and began to ignore him.

The sailor sighed. "Can't trust anyone." The sailor headed back to the dock with thoughts about Eliza.

"I feel you, Eliza. I feel you. Since you swore to captivate me. Love again was lost beside me. Faulted by a contradiction, Eliza. I'll steal you, Eliza. I'll steal you. Do you think these streets can shield you? Despite my attraction to you. Buried sweetly in your raven hair!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Sweeney fans! Sorry for the wait. I meant to upload yesterday but my computer was down. Here you go :)**_

* * *

Sweeney swiftly walked down the street without lifting his head, even when two or three pedestrians wanted to speak with him. 'There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit.' He quickly hid behind a wall as two officers left out the front door.

"She's a stubborn little thing." Sweeney gulped with narrowed eyes. "The only correction she'll need is a noose around her neck. Unlike that lousy Benjamin Barker." "Indeed. Now what did.."

Their voices faded away in the distance and Sweeney tightened his eyes. "No." He forced himself up the stairwell then stopped. 'I'll die if she'll die.' A few tears filled his eyes and the door slowly opened. It was quiet besides the beating of his own heart. "Jamie?" He whispered and carefully walked down the halls.

* * *

"Thanks." Jamie replied emotionless. "Hey. Wait a second." She sprang to her feet. "What? I didn't do it." "You're the same Jamie from the shaving contest months ago aren't you?" The girl sighed. "And the one who lost pathetically. Hoping nobody remembered. But thanks I guess."

He pressed his lips. "I didn't mean to upset you. Your barbering skills are quite impressive..for a girl." Jamie hummed with a smirk. "Well you are rather nice to me in a place like this..for a guy." Felix half smiled. "Don't stress yourself out. You'll be fine. First day is always the toughest."

She sighed and turned her head to him. "Really?" "Nothing further from the truth. But why were you brought here instead of the asylum? Considering you _are_ a girl after all." Jamie shrugged. "That's a good question I wish I knew the answer to." "Huh. So uh, yeah. Looks like you could use a friend in here."

Jamie gulped. "J..just friends right?" "Yes ma'am." Felix fully smiled. "Okay. Sure." She slid her tiny hand in between the bars for a handshake. He blinked then shook it. "Didn't know they ran your size." The girl giggled. "You know what they say." He tilted his head. "What do they say?" "Never mind. I forgot." He hummed. "You're alright."

"How sentimental." One of the guards muttered and opened Jamie's cell door.

She backed up against the wall and grabbed onto the window's bars. "Stop. It's two." 'Oh. Okay then.' "And he's trusting you. Behave." Jamie walked out and secretly rolled her eyes.

Felix's door was unlocked as well. Jamie smiled and walked down the hall to the lunchroom with just him beside her. "Why is the judge restraining you like this?"

"Cuz he has nothing better to do." She sighed. "So complex here." "You're telling me. But hey, How is it being like a V.I.P in here." Jamie sighed. "Pardon my language but it's hell."

He shrugged. "Oh?" "Well first I was told I was going to be treated like everyone else. Then I wasn't. Now I am apparently." Felix smirked. "I always thought London wasn't exactly stable." "Yeah."

The double doors opened and Jamie froze. "I'm right here. There's like five officers around too." "Thanks." She shook her head and stood in line behind him.

"What the hell are ya doin' man? Let the little lady go first." Jamie blinked and turned around to a taller dark skinned man with black elbow length hair. "Which one?" She folded her arms.

A few other men looked over and covered their mouths, followed by a few 'oohs'. "Go right ahead." She stepped out of the way and motioned him to go in front of her. "I insist." Jamie was done joking. "I was just kidding."

He chuckled and gently pulled her back into her spot.

"Um. Okay then." The girl shrugged and followed Felix with her tray to an empty table.

The same man joined them minutes later. Jamie scooted down the circular bench away from him. "What's your problem?" He snarked and began to cut into his overdone steak. She shook her head.

"Humiliate me like that again and you're dead. I don't give a shit who you are."

She quickly nodded with a hiccup. Jamie rested her chin on her wrist and traced the grid pattern on the table with her finger.

While the two carried on a conversation, she was left to her own thoughts again.

"You."

Her eyes shut and she didn't hear.

"Hey!" A hand pushed her shoulder.

"Hm?" Jamie sighed. "Why don't ya sit with us? We could use the company." The girl opened her eyes and silently obeyed, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"Not talking huh? Ya seemed just fine minutes ago."

Jamie blinked and picked at her serving of mashed potatoes.

"I don't think she's in the mood to talk bro."

She glared at the table as a hand touched her arm. "Don't touch me." The three men blinked then smirked as they ganged up on her. "Ah there she is! So what's your name?" "Got a boyfriend?" "You a virgin?" She sighed and quietly started to eat.

* * *

"Jamie?" Sweeney whispered again and glanced through each cell. He sighed and scratched his head. 'Has to be in here somewhere.'

* * *

"Well?"

She sighed and opened her mouth but another voice came out.

"Enough! What are you doing with her?" Felix took her hand and brought her back to his table. "Haha. Jealous are ya Felix my boy?" Jamie blinked but shivered at a rather loud buzz through the ceiling speakers.

"Um." "Just follow me." Jamie stood up and followed all the inmates through a large metal door. "Where are we going?" She covered her eyes as the sun shined brightly down on her. "Recreation period. Come on."

Felix led her to a small basketball court and grabbed a ball off of the ground. The court was closed off by a large wired door. "I'm not going to escape though." She caught the ball as it was tossed to her and looked around. "A lot do though."

Jamie shrugged and tried to shoot a basket. "Huh. Suits their own right?" The ball bounced off the backboard but didn't make it in the net.

"Yeah I guess so." He shrugged and swished the net just as the ball was about to hit the ground. "Nice save." Jamie smiled. "Haha. Thanks. Took a while but paid it off. Try to arch your arms like this." He demonstrated with his hands open just above his shoulders.

"Right here?" Jamie took the ball as it was bounced over to her and followed his steps. "Exactly." She blinked then shot it, smiling as a quick swish was heard. "There you go! Do it again." Felix smiled and tossed it back to her.

* * *

Mr. T held his breath as he quietly exited the place. 'Where is everyone?' He followed the soft shouting of a few men with a hint of nervousness. He glanced through each cage. His body hid behind a wall as he squinted his eyes, noticing the noise was a basketball competition.

'God. That's why I moved out to the sea. Because it's freakin' quiet!' He then looked over and found Jamie shooting baskets with another man talking to her, carefully watching them interact. 'Don't you damn dare hurt her.'

* * *

"So he broke your heart huh?" Jamie sighed. "Can we not talk about it? Please?" "Alright. Sorry."

The sound of a loud buzz minutes later resulted in everyone being led back inside the building. Jamie was unfortunately the last one to pass through the doors as a hand pulled the back of her top.

"Now what?" She groaned. "The judge wishes to speak with you. Follow me." Jamie growled and tried to free herself. "No. I will not speak to him."

A guard stared at her and pressed his baton onto her chest. The girl just blinked. "You can and you will. Now follow me." Jamie sighed as she was being directed to Turpin's office.

* * *

"I'll get her out." He whispered as the sky began to turn gray. Mr. T walked down the streets to the same motel Jamie had stayed a few days ago. As he entered, the chattering in the lobby had continued as if he wasn't even there, except for a two year old girl with short blonde pigtails and wearing a white short sleeved dress.

'What?' She blinked at first then softly smiled at him. Sweeney at first stared at her as he hallucinated seeing his own daughter, then managed a smile back. He was directed to a room farthest from the entrance.

"At least it's quiet." He whispered and lay on the provided bed. Flashbacks of Jamie overtook his mind and he started to tear up. "Why did you leave in the first place? I hurt you because I love you."

* * *

Jamie blinked as she was pushed down the hallway. "Ow!" "Shut up." "No. I will not shut up. What does he want with me?" A policeman motioned the two officers to let her go and turned around to her. "Judge Turpin would like to see that pretty face of yours."

She closed her eyes and shuttered, feeling a finger slip down her right cheek. "Cooperation would do you good." Jamie's wrists were then handcuffed behind her back as she was pushed down the halls. Every movement that brought her closer to the so called destination caused her legs to slowly lock.

"You fall down, You have to get up." The girl's shoes skidded along the floor as she was nudged. "I feel sick." Jamie gulped in a slight whimper. The officer ignored her and pushed her to the ground of the office before shutting the door behind him. Jamie rolled her eyes and got to her feet but didn't look up from the ground.

"Wonderful timing my dear. You are quite a fast learner I see." She widened her eyes. "You were watching me while I was outside?!" He softly chuckled.

"You disgust me. I hate you." Andrew walked to the front of his desk, drumming his fingertips. "There is no need to fear me my dear. Not at all." "Liar!" She rose her voice.

He pulled her by the shirt to his chest then let go. "You're breaking me. Mentally." Jamie hiccuped as her head was rested on his waist. "I am." He spoke and set his right hand on the back of her head.

'What are you doing?' His warm body caused her to close her eyes. 'I can't do this. Not behind his back.' "I would appreciate a favor from you Jamie." She rose her head, angry at him and confused as to whether or not she liked his comfort.

"No. I'm not doing anything for you." He hummed. "I see. Then perhaps.." His two fingers felt around her neck. Jamie gulped as her eyes blurred with tears. "..a rope around that defiant neck of yours would be the safest conclusion." He let go then folded his arms. "Now. Will you allow me to speak?"

She sighed without another word. "Good. Now. I am a diligent man. And you are a negligent girl." She narrowed her eyes even though she didn't know what he meant. "This fine facility has quite a record for correcting those who were led astray."

"Well it is a jail your honor. That's it's sole purpose." He looked out the window as it began to rain. "Yet I am beginning to question why the Beadle had brought you here."

'He's playing dumb again I see. Well he _is_ a guy.' "I've been convicted of murder." "Yes. You have. I am offering an ultimatum to you."

The cuffs felt tighter as her wrists began to sweat. "But I've only been here for at least a day sir." He sighed and quickly walked over to her, covering her mouth. "Do not question my authority. Now for the time being, You can either stay here and watch every day pass, or you may stay at my home. The hour will then come when you and I will wed. Death for you is not an option."

Jamie shook her head and he let his hand go. "I am not marrying you Andrew! I'm only twenty three!" "And the clock is ticking. It is a norm."

Jamie scoffed. "For what purpose? Using me as a sexual play thing? Don't lie to me! That's what you're thinking!" He sighed and looked into her wet, light red eyes.

"Precisely." He knelt down and traced his fingers down her stomach. "Exactly that." He whispered and kissed there with closed eyes. 'Rules are meant to be broken.'

Full of rage, the girl grunted and pulled her wrists against the strain of the handcuffs, breaking the chain that held them together and pushed him away. "You pervert!" He growled. "What did you just call me?" She faked clearing her throat. "P..e..r..v..e..r..t."

Turpin roughly smacked her on the left cheek, causing her to fall to the floor but she was still conscious. Jamie started to breathe slower and shut her eyes. "What is your answer my dear?" He knelt down and kissed her on the top of the head.

A small bruise on her forehead became visible along with a red handprint on her cheek. "I will stay here. Andrew." She gulped and opened her blurry eyes. He helped the girl up but quickly caught her as she almost slipped to the ground. "My head hurts." She whined. "It is alright. Close your eyes."

Jamie sighed and did so. It was as if she was picked up but she didn't want to find out. The judge carried her back to her cell and carefully lay her head on her bag, covering her with the jacket. 'She probably wouldn't survive childbirth if she can't handle a single slap. But she will be mine. Mine to forever cherish.' He rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him.

Felix glanced up from the ground and through the window. His teeth clenched seeing the judge leave. He then looked down to her and flinched. 'H..he knocked her out?'

Jamie rose her head from acting and turned it. "What on earth did he do to you?" She slowly walked over to the window, trying to regain her balance. "Ultimatum happened. He wants me as a wife."

Felix squeezed his hand through the bars and felt her cheek. Jamie shut her eyes. "I need to get out of here." She whispered. "I'm scared." Her eyes opened and he wiped her incoming tears. "I can't be a mother yet."

"He's vile! Using you as a form of stress relief like that. You and I are leaving here. I promise." Jamie blinked and slid through the cell bars and into his. "You really mean it?" 'Wow she's skinny.' "Yes. You especially. This place is making you miserable. Try not to worry about this tonight. Oh. Here. I was thinking you'd be hungry since you didn't have dinner."

He took a small bag of grapes off of his bench and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled. "You're welcome. It was the most I could sneak out. See you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." The girl nodded with a wink and went back to her cell. "Night Jamie." Jamie sat down and slowly ate so she didn't make herself sick. "Night. Felix." He smiled once she added his name.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers! I am back :) Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the commentary. New chapter is up.**_

* * *

"Get up!" A guard shouted into each cell as he stomped down the hallway. Felix sighed and rose his head with a straight face. Jamie was still asleep with her head resting on her left arm.

"Up!" The officer smacked his baton against the bars of her door. She shivered then rose her head with her eyes still closed.

"Hit the showers. Let's go." Two officers began to unlock each confinement. Jamie opened her eyes and picked up her jacket. "Drop it and follow me." Officer James narrowed his eyes. The girl hesitantly did so. 'Oh no. Please no. I don't want anyone to see me naked. Nobody.'

Although oddly calm mentality, her feet felt glued to the ground. She sighed before nodding and copied the exact footsteps of the other men in front of her. 'Please let me go last. Please.' The girl tightly crossed her fingers once she was led inside the loitering area of the showering room.

"One..Two..Three. Go." Three prisoners were randomly selected.

"Did you sleep well?" Jamie almost screamed but instead hiccuped, recognizing the voice seconds later. "You can say that I guess. I mean it's not the happiest place on earth, but you know." She turned her body and folded her arms.

"Yeah I know. But it felt like a rather rude awakening." Jamie shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "It was. But what can you do? If you can't beat them, join them."

"That so? Wish you told me earlier sweetheart. Little late for that advice don't ya think?" Jamie glared to the left of her. It was the same man who almost slugged her yesterday for calling him a lady.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He chuckled and purposely slapped her on the back, hard. She tightened her eyes with a small groan. "Well I'm not that busy today." He smirked. "That's a darn shame isn't it?"

Jamie rolled her eyes as they opened. "Yeah. But ya know what?" "What? Do tell. My heart is pounding." "Shame can be corrected." She smirked. "Good luck trying that. Ever heard of a permanent record? Whatever you do, it will follow you until the day you die."

"One..Two..Three." Jamie sighed, letting her face fall as Sweeney appeared in her thoughts again. "Dude. You're pretty smart for a girl. That has me thinking,.." 'Oh I'm dying to know.' "..Why are you here? Aren't ya supposed to be at that crazy house or whatever the hell it's called?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "I committed murder. Now carry on." His mouth tried to remain shut. "You want to be next?" The girl scratched the back of her neck. "Wait wait wait." "Wait." She giggled. "Wait." Felix jumped in but was unheard by them.

"Halt." "Stop." "End." "Last." "Shut up." Jamie gulped as her mouth got ahead of her again. "Please?" She added with a small smile. "Haha. Good save. You got a name?" "I told you yesterday didn't I?"

He shook his head. "Can't say ya did." "Jamie." She was brave enough to extend her hand. "Jamie..My niece's named that. They call me Ed. You do the same m'kay?" His large hand took hers. She sighed at it's warmth. 'He reminds me of a teddy bear.' "Yes sir."

"You..You..You." Jamie widened her eyes as a hand pushed her to the entrance. 'Oh god.' She blushed, looking around for the most secretive shower. There was one. In the far back with no curtain but a door in it's place. 'Oh thank you!' She steadily walked towards it and locked it behind her.

Jamie sighed and set her underclothes along with her outfit on a wooden ledge. "Make this fast. And cross our fingers that that old man wants nothing to do with me." Her eyes wandered around the faded white tiles on the wall as she picked up a bottle of what seemed to be shampoo.

"Huh." She took a quick sniff of it, squeezing the bottle trying to describe the scent. It was sweet but dry. "Smells like..forget it. Just get out of here before I get yelled at for taking so long." Her head was leaned back under the shower head with her eyes shut. She then squirted a little of the shampoo on her hand.

"Well that went well." She rolled her eyes and quickly dried herself with a towel. After dressing back in her uniform, Jamie stepped out. 'Short hair means less problems.' She shivered as a drop of water dripped down her neck.

'I bet everyone's going to want to use that bathroom now. Men.' Her eyes rolled before exiting the shower room. 'Hope I don't become responsible for a fist fight.'

"One..Two..Three." An officer murmured. "You. Follow.." Jamie held her breath. 'Oh no. Not this early. I despise him. Seeing me only as an object. I'm not stupid.' "..the line." He pointed to two men turning the corner.

She sighed and ran down the hall to catch up. 'I'd rather die than be stuck with him, but apparently that's not an option.'

After turning the corner and being very shy to strangers, she slowly walked into the line with her head down. 'I really don't understand the psychology behind the closed doors of a jail.' Jamie quietly lifted a tray off of the serving station.

Out of nowhere, A hand was quickly placed below her left and tilted the tray towards her. Hot coffee and oatmeal dripped down her bare chest. Jamie tightly shut her eyes trying to not say anything and distracted herself from the embarrassment.

"That's for not answering my question yesterday." She shivered as a finger slowly slid across her chest, clearing most of the mess. "Thought you'd have better taste than that." He licked his lips after wiping his finger on his pant leg.

"Send him out!" Three officers responded within seconds to the order given by the server. Jamie just stood there. Scared and humiliated. She just wanted to leave. 'I am hungry but I don't care.'

"Keep the line moving. Let's go." Jamie was pushed to the floor and onto her back by yet another male inmate. 'Honestly. I'd rather live with this than deal with him.'

Felix and Ed calmly entered the cafeteria as they started talking. They tilted their heads seeing a body on the floor then ran over. "Damn." "You said it." Jamie shook her head and struggled to her feet, hoping to avoid another scene.

"What the hell happened to you?" Felix quickly assisted her back before she sunk back onto the ground. Her eyes shot open, still trying not to look around to see if she was the center of attention.

The girl cleared her throat to speak as if everything was fine. "Let's say uh..I don't like the scent of coffee."

"Don't lie to me. Who did this to you?" Ed cracked his knuckles. Jamie quickly shook her head. Yes she was still mad but she wanted revenge to be taken into her own hands. "Dude. I'm not dead. It's fine." "Picking on some little girl like you ain't right."

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed I suppose. Forget about it E.." She gulped. "..I can call you Ed right?" He nodded. "You can stick with us for the day." Felix took five napkins and handed them to her. "Thanks." Jamie smiled and wiped off her chest. Thankfully most of it was on her clothes.

"But I can't afford to pay you." Ed chuckled at the implication he was now her bodyguard. "Your smile's all I need. Come on." She lightly smiled and followed them to an empty table. "Looks like you just vomited on yourself." Jamie rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her right hand. "Thanks for the compliment, haha."

A new tray was set in front of her. Her eyes glanced to the right. Without a word, Officer James walked back over to the corner of the room to supervise. 'Weird.' She shrugged and took a tiny bite of the food, same meal as before. "So you got any other friends?"

Jamie set down her fork and slyly smiled. "Other friends? You're considering yourself a friend to me?" "Yeah. Ya know. Nuthin' more." "What's the magic word?" The girl quietly sang. Ed blinked and scratched his forehead. "Don't push it. I have a temper too ya know." Jamie nodded and held out her left knuckle.

After clearing his eyes, He looked at her fist then to her. His lightly bumped hers. 'Huh. Making friends in jail. The more you know.' Jamie quickly ate her meal.

Five minutes later, a loud buzz echoed off the walls, almost making her shriek. "Oh." She sighed and picked up her tray. "So I'll see you at lunch I guess." Ed nodded. "Yeah. Wait, What about my man Felix?" "Luck was brought forth." She set her dirty tray on top of the others.

"We're cell mates. Just around the corner. Where are you?" "Eh. I'm a few blocks from ya. Peace." He left down a ramp. Felix and Jamie made peace signs back with their fingers and headed back to theirs. "You sure you're okay?" "Never felt better." She hummed and stepped into her cell.

"Thought I really was a goner back there." "You?" He went back to his before continuing to talk. "Nah. Security's too tight around here for crap like that to go unpunished."

Jamie cleared her throat. "Got a point there. So are we allowed to do anything other then talk or no?" "Nope. Even the simplest sharing can lead to deadly consequences." "Wow." Jamie gulped. "Okay then."

* * *

Sweeney emerged from his room with nothing more than a straight face and walked down the hall to the bathroom. His reflection stared back at him and he sighed. "You stole my razors too didn't you?" Mr. T muttered to himself about Jamie. 'Jail wasn't that bad. I get shipped back to Australia, she's coming with me.'

He picked up a pair of scissors on the end of the sink and gulped, snipping away the top white painted strands of his hair. "Just black now. Like my soul without your love."

Water was splashed on his face and he dried himself with a towel. The dark circles under his eyes cleared up and were now barely visible. Next he undressed to shower.

After doing that, He looked around and found a laundry bin of clothes. He walked over and rummaged through it, settling on a black dress shirt and tan pants. Sweeney's old clothes were still a problem.

Doing his best to rip his shirt and pants, he threw them out an open window. 'This better work.' His hair was straightened down to look completely unrecognizable. 'Now for identity. Hmm.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Sweeney fans. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lack of motivation. Thank you all for your patience and I wish you all Happy Holidays.**_

* * *

"So uh..What are some of your hobbies?" Felix cocked his neck then lay on the floor. "I don't know." Jamie did the same in her cell, speaking a bit louder so he heard her. "Walking and exploring new things. Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" He rose his head then stood up. "What's up?"

"Can you keep watch for me please?" He quickly nodded with a soft smile, knowing exactly what she meant. "Of course. You look tired." "Thanks Felix." Her hand grabbed her bag and rested her head on it. "No prob. Want me to wake you at some point?"

She quietly yawned as she faced the back wall. "Like an hour or so? Or whenever the clock strikes two for lunch." "Got it." Felix sighed and slowly paced around in a circle in an effort to occupy himself, let alone to stay alert.

* * *

Sweeney glanced into the mirror one last time before exiting the restroom. It wasn't deserted but there were only three people in the hallway. They were all chattering about something he couldn't care less about. Sweeney swiftly walked pass them to his room and gathered his coat and shoes.

On his way, there was an exit door completely unguarded. 'No one will notice me then.' After gathering his things, Mr. T left out the door and sighed. "Why does it have to be so cold?" He muttered in a whisper and headed up the street. The last of the yellow and brown leaves on the trees in Hyde Park slowly floated to the ground.

"Excuse me sir?"

He sighed and reluctantly turned his head. 'Don't recognize me. Don't.' "Yes?" "Ah. I haven't seen you before. New to London perhaps?" Sweeney gulped. 'N..' "Yes sir." "Ah. Judge Andrew Turpin. Who might you be?" He held out a hand with a smile. Mr. Todd shook it with a straight face, hiding his other hand in his coat pocket and formed a fist. 'You..will die.' They both walked down the sidewalk.

Sweeney cleared his throat trying to think of a new name. "Rather cold this morning. The name is Brent Rogers." The judge just slowly nodded his head, which started a bit of paranoia for him. "Pleasure to have you here in the wonderful city of London. Oh." The judge glanced at his watch. The time read almost one.

"Forgive me but I must return to the courthouse." "Ah. Pardon my lack of respecting privacy, but may I be of assistance in anyway?" He quickly shook his head. "Oh no sir. It's quite alright. That won't be necessary. Good day my friend." They both shook hands and went their separate ways. 'Brent? Seriously?' Sweeney groaned.

* * *

Jamie was still asleep in her cell, covered with her coat. In the meantime, Felix tried to keep his eyes open so nobody would attempt to hurt her. With a smile, He glanced through the bars at her. 'Like watching a child sleep. What time is it?' He looked around but couldn't remember where the clock was. 'Oh well.'

"Thank you kindly for you efforts sir." The judge walked down the hall towards her cell door and unlocked it. 'Of course. Bloody leech.' "Please don't wake her." Felix grabbed the window bars.

The judge knelt down and felt her forehead. 'Perhaps a slight fever.' He hummed and withdrew his hand. "Please don't hurt her!" "Hurt her?" He turned his head to him. "Oh heavens no. Not even in the slightest."

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and scowled, hearing his voice but didn't make a sound. Not yet anyway.

"And she is to stand on her own two feet. You nor any man will elope with her." Felix flinched. "It is not eloping sir! It's simply protecting her." The judge rose to his feet and exited her cell.

"The only protection she needs will be provided by myself. And myself alone." He narrowed his eyes and met his. "Is that clear?" "Yes sir." Felix quietly replied. "Good. Very good." He stormed pass the cells and down the hall to his office.

Jamie lifted her head and blinked. "I'd rather settle for fleeing London." 'Oh no he woke her.' She calmly smiled at him then fell silent. 'That judge is such a hypocrite. Of course he'll hurt me. I'd rather not say why but it'll probably have something to do with myself wearing skimpy lingerie or something revolting like that. Idiot.'

"You alright?" He asked concerned. The girl sighed and motioned a flat hand across her neck that she didn't want to talk. He scratched his head and groaned. 'He'll drive her to extreme depression or worse, suicide.'

"Both of you. Up!" One of the officers shouted. She stood up, still with her inability to speak. The officer walked beside her towards to cafeteria. 'Get out of my personal space!'

Felix blinked, wanting to comfort her somehow. Jamie was shoved in line by the officer with her cellmate behind her. The stain was still on her shirt. She slowly picked up a tray and went to sit at an empty table. Her eyes tried not to tear up and she picked up a spoon.

"Hey there she is." Ed walked over and sat next to her. Jamie didn't say anything as she was lost in her thoughts. "Jamie doesn't feel like talking bro." He sighed. "Still from this morning huh?" The girl rose her head and widened her eyes.

"She..didn't sleep well." Jamie rolled her eyes then smirked. "None of my business." Ed shrugged and went to pat her back but Jamie slid down the bench. "Alright. What's going on with her?" Jamie gulped. "Dude. It's her business. She'll tell you if she feels like it." "Fine. Whatever."

Jamie only ate a quarter of what was on her tray when the alarm buzzed. Felix sighed, knowing somehow that the girl wouldn't be walking outside with him. As they left with the other inmates, She scraped the excess food in the trash and placed the tray on top of the others.

"Stop stalling. Let's go." She sighed as her hands were held behind her back. The broken cuffs were undone and a new pair replaced them. "You break these ones, You're buying another." 'Great.' Her eyes rolled as they shoved her down the hall to none other than office of the man who awaited his future bride.

Jamie was forced down in a chair. "Smile for the judge." 'God. The Beadle is here too?' "Thank you. You may return to your shift." "Yes sir." The officer left and closed the door. Jamie shut her eyes.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" She lied and nodded her head. "I'd like to see your eyes Jamie." After a deep breath, they slowly opened. He then smiled and walked over to her. She started to tremble and brought her legs onto the chair.

"Vulnerable this evening aren't we?" He cleared his throat. "Well. Then perhaps we should put an end to that." The judge gave a short nod to the Beadle, who then helped her stand up. Jamie gulped.

"Oh? What's this?" He noticed the stain on her shirt. "Why do you even care? This is jail. I'm not supposed to receive anything special from you." With a soft chuckle, his finger slipped down her cheek. "And yet she speaks." "Stop!" She tried to back up to the wall but his henchmen's grasp was too tight. "Ow."

"I am sure Mr. Todd thought the exact thing the second he laid eyes on you." She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" "Do you honestly believe he loved you? Cared so much about you that he would lust after you?" She growled. "The only person who knows the meaning of lust is you!"

Ignoring her, he continued to talk. "I would never attempt to kill you." His right hand rested on her shoulder. "Physically." Jamie muttered. "Physically." Her voice returned to it's normal tone and pushed his hand off of her. His face was now inches from hers.

"The only thing physical I desire from you is not to be mentioned in here." Her chest slowly rose up and down. "I'm not blind. I kn.." His voice lowered to a whisper as he knelt down on one knee. "There will be not a single day that I will not devote to you."

The girl turned away as his hot breath touched her neck. "Look at me please love." She did so and was meet with a soft smile. "You feel the same." Her mind kept telling her no over and over again. "No I d.." His lips gently kissed the left corner of her mouth. 'No. I hate him.' Her eyes closed, struggling to imagine Sweeney instead of him.

She tightly shut her eyes and hiccuped. "Please don't." Her voice fell to a soft whine. "You are resisting." He motioned his finger to the Beadle to leave them. The door quietly closed behind him and Jamie didn't hear.

"Obviously I'm resisting you. Because I hate you." "I know you do. I know far well that you do." He went to kiss her on the lips but she dodged it. "Don't be like this love." "Arrogant? As a matter of fact I will." He pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head. His hips pinned hers.

"That is the wrong quality you should be proud of." Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." "Oh? And why not?" His other hand traveled under her shirt and trailed up and down her waist. Jamie shortly groaned.

"Because you..deserve to die." Her voice faded. "If I were to die the next day, I would want my wife beside me." "That wife will _never_ be me!" His hand moved up to her chest and gently squeezed her right breast. "Ugh."

She shook her head confused. 'Am I really enjoy this? Do I actually have feelings for him?' "Then why did you trap another girl in your home?" "I was afraid that you would never come back." He said simply. Jamie pressed her lips. Yes his touch felt rather nice, but she didn't want to lose her new friends from liking whom they despised.

Jamie's hand moved his off of her chest and sighed. He blinked with a confused look. "Jamie?" "Yes s..Andrew?" "You are blushing my dear. Have you found my company to your liking?" She went to wrap her arms around his neck but forgot that her wrists were cuffed.

"I.." With a shake of her head, he blinked. "No. I haven't. I'm scared of you." "Scared? Scared of what my dear?" She gulped. "I just find you intimidating. Can I please leave?" Jamie backed up towards the door.

"Intimidating how Jamie?" He sat in his desk chair, motioning her to sit on his lap. She started to pant as her skin started to heat up. "It's hot in here." Her voice whispered. "Quite." The judge's answer was either sarcastic or serious. Jamie couldn't tell, but he opened the office window anyway.

"Why did you want me here anyway? To toy with my emotions again?" "I have not." "It's about me mar.." Judge Turpin narrowed his eyes and spoke louder. "Listen to me you pretentious little.." The girl crouched down in a corner of the room, shaking. He shut his eyes then sighed.

"Jamie. Please forgive me for that." She slowly approached him and sat on his lap as requested earlier. "Now." His hand reached into his drawer for another handcuff key and undid hers, noticing that her left wrist was slightly skinned. "If you are prepared to listen.." "I am." "Good. Now I wish to see you in formal attire."

She almost immediately said yes. 'Is..is my dream from weeks ago coming true?' "I.." "All I am asking for is your presence. Then I'll release you back here. A ball will be held at my home later in the week. A Saturday." 'Yes! Oh my god yes!'

Her mouth opened but he answered the exact question she had in mind. "I will supply you with a dress." Andrew lay her head on his right shoulder and rested a hand on her stomach. She tried to refuse but couldn't as his other hand held the back of her neck. 'Bare me a son love.'

Her eyes started to tear up from the possibility that she would cheat on Sweeney. "Can I please leave sir? The heat is making me feel lightheaded." He opened his arms, letting her go. "Yes." She slowly opened the door and a guard awaited her to escort her back to her cell. 'My head hurts.'

"I will miss you." He smiled. Jamie flinched but lightly smiled in return. 'What the hell?'

The guard pushed her down the hall and shoved her back in her cell before leaving. 'What just happened?' She cleared her eyes and sat back on the ground. "What did he want this time?" Felix clenched his teeth with his mouth closed.

She tilted her head. "I..think he just wanted my company." Her eyes closed, recalling his voice whispering in her ear and caressing her chest. "I don't want to talk about it. Can you please drop the subject?" Jamie grabbed her bag, trying to look for something to ease her headache.

"Alright." He replied hesitantly. "But I'm here if you ever want to talk." She smiled, replaying the entire scene in her head. 'I don't have any problem whatsoever.'


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony had been wandering up and down the sidewalk of Hyde Park for fifteen minutes. It was almost half past seven now. The sun was hidden behind the clouds and a group of pigeons flew onto the ground looking for worms.

"Anthony! Anthony."

He rose his head then put his hands in his pockets. Cameron ran over to him and sat on a bench in front of him. "Hey." "Now what do you want?" Anthony folded his arms. "Look. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I was overthinking again. Come on. We're busting your girls out of this." He lightly pulled his right wrist.

"Okay. First off, girls? And second, I should trust you now why?" He freed his wrist. Cameron smirked. "Don't be so innocent Hope. You have a thing for Jamie don't ya?" "What?" He shook his head and blinked. "Can we focus on the real problem here? That is if you're with me and not against me this time."

There was an awkward two minute silence before he spoke up. "Alright. Mates?" He held out a hand. With a smile, Anthony agreed. "Mates. Good to have you back." He playfully pushed Cameron's shoulder and then exited the park. "Any bright ideas?"

They both shrugged. "I'm a little blank right now. Perhaps some ale will give me a boost." Cameron began to walk the other way towards the bar. "On me." Anthony rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

Jamie hid her head on the sleeves of the coat and silently cried. 'No! I'm don't have feelings for that bloody judge! _I don't_. You belong to Sweeney not him. He's just being nice to me because he just wants a son or daughter. Yeah Mr. T wanted the same but he was straight and bold about it. A simple statement, not a method of brainwashing. I just want someone to hold. A shoulder to cry on.'

"Jamie?" Felix lifted his head hearing a quiet huffing through the window. "Jamie? Are you alright?" She lifted her head and wiped her eyes before resting her head back on her knees. "I just want to die." He quickly shook his head. "Hey. Don't say that."

"You just don't get it do you? I'm here because of some sick psycho who wants to destroy my life and is driving me to a mental breakdown! And yet I was stupid enough to come back here." She burst into tears. "Can you please..knock me out? In a coma? And make sure I never wake up?"

"Jamie. Come here." She dragged herself over to him. Felix blinked and squeezed his left hand through the bars, taking hers. "Hey." "What?" She turned to face him with her eyes a light pink. "Can I tell you something?"

She sniffled. "Why?" With a deep sigh, he continued. "You know the saying that nobody is perfect?" "Yeah. I do. So?"

"We all have difficulties in life. The worst thing you can do in life is focus on the negative things more than the positive things. Now I don't know if you knew this, but I was in the crowd where you were competing in the shaving contest. And believe me I was _far_ beyond enraged when the Beadle favored Pirelli's efforts over yours."

Jamie softly giggled then sniffled again.

"There are some things you can control and some things you can't. More specifically people. Do you want to know how long it took for me to step out of my social awkwardness?" Jamie blinked. "Three months?" He nodded and took her right hand in his other.

"Now times that by eleven. It took me almost three years to learn to trust people or to even talk in any way I could be taken seriously." Her eyes flickered. "Really?" Felix cleared his throat. "Cross my heart. That's how I found comfort in art, animals, and just breaking society's mold. Activities like that don't judge you."

"Wow. That's pretty deep." "Yeah." He shrugged. "But eventually you find your place with other people who come from a similar background. Anyway, Don't compare yourself to everybody. There's only one of you and no one can take that away."

She sighed as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Life is just one big battlefield. There are obstacles everywhere but you can't let them slow you down." "Thanks Felix. I feel a lot better now." He lightly smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Are you still hungry?" Jamie gulped and looked away. 'And you just killed it.' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She sighed. "It's fine." He let go of her hands and cleared his throat. "You're a great girl. Have a lot going for you."

* * *

To suppress his thoughts, Sweeney walked to a pub for a few shots of gin. The wind heavily blew through his hair and on the back of his neck. "Good god." He blew on his gloved hands to keep warm.

The door was held opened by someone and Mr. T gave him a slight nod as a thank you. His eyes looked around the almost empty bar to find Anthony and some other sailor sitting next to him. "Why do you keep showing up everywhere?" He quietly groaned and sat alone on the last stool to the right.

A female bartender glanced over at him then set three shots of gin on a serving tray. "Not so nice out there. Rest your bones. On me." The cups were set in front of him. "Thanks." He sighed and picked one up, taking a small sip.

"Do you have the time sir?"

Sweeney blinked then looked at him. "Five to four Mr. Hope." His eyes widened. "H..how do you know my name?" 'Not the smartest thing I could 'ave said.' "You seem like the sailing type. Heard about ya."

"Oh? I see. Who might you be then?" "It's Brent. You seem..troubled in a way. I apologize for being rather.." "It's quite alright. Well one of my friends.."

"Girlfriend." Cameron snickered. "She's not my girlfriend. I told you to go easy on the ale." He groaned. "Anyway, I have a friend named Jamie. Who was arrested and taken to the jailhouse instead of the asylum. Now Judge Turpin is driving her to distress."

Sweeney blinked, trying not to narrow his eyes. "Do you need help in any way then?" "If you don't mind that is. Since we just came across each other." "And you don't judge a book by it's cover. You read the pages." Sweeney stood up.

The sailors shrugged in agreement. "Anyway, I overheard the Beadle on the street talking to himself about Jamie's mandatory invitation to the judge's house for a ball. Later in the week but couldn't catch the exact date. But the time is seven at night."

Cameron whispered in Anthony's ear. "We're sailing at six thirty on Wednes.." "I don't care!" He shook his head.

"Excellent. I just ran into him a few days ago. Guaranteed an invite. Thank you boys." Sweeney blinked and walked pass them. Anthony was noted by his friend that he had to leave back to the dock. Cameron headed the other way with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Brent wait up." He blinked. "What is it lad?" "I know just the perfect color." Sweeney tilted his head. "Do you?" "Yes sir. I do. My older brother was wed last week." Mr. T sighed as the sailor led him to the shop. "Pretty embarrassing having someone younger giving me fashion advice."

They crossed the street. "Well if you want to please someone, You have to master the basics. Girls love formal attire." Sweeney tried to remain calm as Anthony spoke. "I'm sorry. Have I disturbed you?" He stopped then cleared his eyes. "Not at all son. Carry on."

The boy brought him into an alley to avoid making a scene. "M..Mr. Todd? Is that you?" The man briefly nodded. "Where's Jamie? Where's my girl?" He asked in a whisper with his eyes tearing up. 'Did he forget already?' "Jail. Turpin. Will be his date to.." "He. When is the gathering?"

By odd coincidence, The judge and Beadle walked pass the alley talking all about the event and it's slimy details. "Thursday night due to another hearing on Saturday my Lord. Happy news indeed!" "Yes. I want her dress to be blue. Strapless, with red along the waist. No negotiations."

The Beadle nodded. Sweeney became almost furious and went to chase after him but was pulled back by Anthony. "Mr. T calm down. Only two days away. Jamie will be fine until then." He sighed and wiped his eyes. "Promise me Anthony. I can't lose her again." The sailor frowned, never seeing him so broken up before. "You have my word Mr. Todd."


	10. Chapter 10

"One second." He casually left down the street towards the judge, trying not to act too forced. He passed them and just as planned, they stopped him. "Oh. Pardon my lack of memory. Brent Rogers was it?" Judge Turpin lightly smiled. "Yes sir. That's quite alright. It _is_ getting rather late."

The Beadle nodded, seeing a few stars starting to form in the sky. "Indeed."

"Oh. How daft of myself not to mention so earlier. Are you occupied Thursday night?" 'Yes!' "I..can't say I am sir. May I be of court assistance?" "Oh not at all. You see, I am holding a typical get together that evening at seven. It would be wonderful if you would attend."

"Sounds quite divine. I'll be sure to be present. Good night to the both of you." The Beadle tilted his hat with a smile and the judge respectively nodded.

Sweeney then blinked as Anthony led him a few blocks down towards the shop. "Fantastic! You're in! Now do you know her favorite color Brent?" The sailor sighed. 'Blow his cover and you are dead.'

"I can't remember exactly. I believe she said black. Like my hair." Anthony smiled. "That's sweet. Now I believe formal attire is mandatory so I'd settle on a suit and tie just to be safe."

'Well of course you idiot!' Mr. T tightly blinked, just wanting to get this over with. It was getting dark as well.

He picked out the clothes, all in the color black including the dress shirt, and paid for them in a matter of ten minutes. "I'd like to thank you again Anthony. Have a good night." "As to yourself Brent."

Anthony watched as Sweeney left down the street towards the motel and decided to walk under Eliza's windowsill. Turning the corner, he carefully did so, yet still keeping watch for the Beadle or Turpin.

Eliza was sitting by the window wearing a red dress with a rather frustrated look in her eyes. She was trying to patch a hole in a light blue quilt but couldn't hold the needle steady. Anthony sighed as he watched her. 'Please look down. Please look down.' The girl exhaustedly did so seconds later but lightly smiled as her eyes met his.

She turned her head and took a letter written by her to him on a piece of paper. She had stolen it from Turpin's home desk. To avoid getting a papercut, Eliza licked the tip of her pointer fingers before folding the letter into a paper airplane. The window was slowly opened and she waved to him.

Anthony smiled and did so back, wanting to blow her a kiss but knew that would be too weird. The girl carefully aimed her letter towards him while waiting for the wind to steady. After it did, Anthony had caught it and quickly hid it in his pocket, seeing the judge and Beadle turning the corner.

"Good night." His lips moved. Eliza blew him a small kiss and watched him disappear down the street. She shut her window and tried to concentrate on the quilt again.

* * *

Jamie took a deep breath and pushed away all of stressful thoughts in her head. "Can I be alone for a few minutes please?" Felix silently nodded and sat against the other wall of his cell.

She closed her eyes and sat on the ground. 'I'm not responsible for anybody's needs other than my own.' Jamie calmly sighed in and out.

After five minutes, She stood up. "You alright?" "So much better Felix. Thank you." The girl turned to him and lightly smiled. He half smiled. "That's good. Oh. Ed has a request for ya." Jamie rose an eyebrow and folded her arms. "What kind of request?"

"That uh..he wants you to walk behind him from now on. He was kinda upset about what happened yesterday. He told me after lunch." "Oh. Um. Okay then." She sat back down on the floor, giving a soft sigh. "Are Mondays always like this? I mean like long, dull, boring.." Felix shook his head. "Eh mostly like every other day. Lose track after a while."

He shrugged and looked over at her messenger bag. "So uh, What's in your bag?" Jamie giggled then stopped. "Wait. I can tell you? I don't want to get you or myself in trouble." "Secret's safe with me." He shrugged.

"Okay. Well I basically have a bunch of..um..stuff for girls." She lightly blushed. Felix noticed. "If that was too personal of a question, I'm so sorry." Jamie shook her head. "It's fine. So..now what do you want to do?" "I dunno. I guess we can.."

"Lights are out in five." An officer ordered and pointed his baton specifically at Jamie on the other side of the bars. She scowled. "She's not going to sneak out!" "Watch your mouth Felix!" The officer looked back at Jamie. "Now here."

He tossed her a clean top on the floor. Jamie then gulped. "Wh..what happened to the guy who caused this?" "Banned from the cafeteria for five days." She sighed in relief. 'At least he isn't dead.' _'_

 _"Now hand me the other one." Jamie widened her eyes in panic. "H..Here?"'_

"Come with me." The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry? I didn't.." "I'm not in the mood for your tricks now hurry up." Jamie watched as the cell door was unlocked and she followed him down the hallway. Stress began to take over her again as she passed a few cells with men doing nothing but staring at her.

Jamie was led into a small bathroom to change. 'That formal whatever can't come soon enough.' Her old top was tossed into a small hamper. Jamie looked into a full sized mirror and fixed her bra. She felt her stomach and rolled her eyes, throwing on her new shirt. 'Wish this could go. Now you see it now you don't.'

She walked out to meet James and followed back to her cell. The cell door was slammed shut then locked, causing Jamie to lightly scream. Felix set a hand on her trembling shoulder as the guard left. "That scared me too."

"Yeah." She replied, quietly panting and trying to find his hand to hold. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her right hand. Feeling it's warmth caused her to slowly exhale. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie turned around to face him. "Sounds like a plan. Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh for hell's sake. Wake her up already." A guard motioned two other men over as Felix's door was unlocked. Jamie had slept past six thirty, the start of the usual shower and breakfast routine. James rolled his eyes and nudged her in the ribs with his foot.

The girl simply sighed and turned her head. He smirked and held his right foot back. Felix gulped as he fought against the tight grip on his wrists. "No! You'll hurt her! Don't!"

Jamie winced and put a hand to her left hip as her head rose. "On your feet missy." "It's Jamie." She snatched a razor from her bag and placed it in her pocket. The girl stuck out her tongue as her wrists were also secured. "Let's go."

Two of the three officials led her down a few hallways and shoved her into a line. She wiped her eyes then hid behind her cellmate to briefly lift her shirt. The right side of her waist thankfully was just a bit red. "Ouch." She hissed, drawing her hand back and letting her shirt fall.

"You alright Jamie?" Ed's deep voice caused her to shriek, catching the attention of five other inmates who scowled at her then rolled their eyes. "I'm..fine thanks." She blushed.

"I didn't mean to scare ya like that. I'm sorry." "It's cool." "Hey uh, I got a question for ya." "Sup?" Jamie put her hands in her pockets.

"Jesus will you shut up?" One of the inmates rose his voice at her. She quickly hid behind Ed with a hiccup. He wasn't as tall as he was but was quite muscular.

"I suggest you leave her alone man." "Oh yeah?" He yanked her left arm and stood behind her, covering her mouth. "What'll you do if I don't?" She growled and quickly spit on it.

"I see." He smirked and wiped his hand on his pants. "Come on love. I was just playing around. Come 'ere." He motioned his hands forward. Jamie looked away as the tone he addressed her in sounded like Sweeney's. Ed narrowed his eyes and walked over to him.

"D..dude. W..we can t..talk about th..this." He backed up scared but yelped as Ed picked him up to his height by the neck. "Touch her again man, and she'll be the last person you'll ever see." He was dropped to the floor and Jamie watched him squirm back to the middle of the line. She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Single file! One..Two..Three." She was selected second and was escorted to the showering room to avoid anymore casualties. "Make it quick missy. Don't have all day." The girl sighed and walked in through one of the doors and closed it. Jamie deeply sighed and undressed, just hoping there won't be another rage taken out on her like before.

She washed her hair and carefully shaved her legs with the supplied shaving cream. "Not the type of masculinity I like but whatever." After dressing, She walked out and was pulled aside by James. "What stunt did you pull this time?" "I.." Jamie gulped. "..didn't pull anything. I was startled by a voice and my light scream apparently caught attention."

"Very well. Go." He rolled his eyes and shoved her down the hall. "Okay." Jamie sighed and hid behind a wall, waiting for her self-claimed bodyguard. It was only three minutes later that he walked passed her with a hand at her back.

'Maybe jail isn't so bad after all.' "Just to let ya know I'm not rolling you a red carpet." "That's a darn shame." She hummed and stopped once they entered the cafeteria.

Jamie took her tray and sat at table by herself, feeling her guilt stabbing her in the chest. Felix later joined her. "Hey." "Hey." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to talk." Knowing it wasn't any of his business, he nodded and left. "Fine."

"Beat it." Jamie spat as the same man who yelled at her sat down. He widened his eyes and stood right back up. Felix glanced over to him and shrugged, swearing he had nothing to do with it. "Want me to leave?" "Please." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He took his tray and went to sit with other friends of his.

"I can never forgive myself for leaving you. Whether or not we'll see each other again I don't know. Even if we never do, my love will never die." She hardly touched her half serving of bland oatmeal and coffee. With the spoon, Jamie shaped a broken heart in the food and sighed.

A tear slid down her cheek and into it, almost bringing the halves back together. 'I wish there would be hope. For pete's sake, Don't make a fool out of yourself again.' Jamie cleared her eyes again and took a few bites.

"Hey." " _I told you to freakin' beat it_!" Her light pink eyes glared at him. "Woah. Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." "You already did. Now go." 'Man. She's so critical.' "I lost my temper earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you." "Course you didn't." Jamie rested her head with her hands on the table.

"I'm Callum." He held out a hand. "Pleasure." The girl replied emotionless. He drew it back, pressing his lips. "What's your name?" "Why?" Callum slowly sighed, trying to control his temper this time. Jamie smiled on the inside that she had made him so impatient.

"Hey, I'm only.." "Looking for a girlfriend. I'm already taken. Tough luck." Callum groaned and walked away. She softly smiled as there was a loud buzz. 'Mission accomplished.' Jamie stood up and dumped her tray before walking outside with the rest of the men.

Sweeney awoke from yet another night of minimal sleep and went to get ready for the day. Yesterday felt almost like a blur. Who was he really? He grabbed the bag on the floor and rummaged through it. 'Only a few more days love.'

Mr. T went down the hall and locked the restroom door just to be safe. Thinking back to a few days ago and glancing at the clock above the door, he remembered seeing Jamie outside in the recreation area of the jail. "Yes."

After showering, He quickly dressed again and rolled his eyes while spraying some kind of cologne near his neck. It was best described as a mix of ale and lavender. Sweeney coughed at it's heavy scent and shook his head. "God that's awful."

Jamie quickly shook her head and found her only friends in one of the gated areas. She walked over and a guard unlocked it with a smirk. She lightly smiled and walked in. "Hey there she is. Heads up!" Felix passed her a basketball and she caught it, jumping and shooting it into a hoop almost effortlessly. "Yes?" The smile hadn't left her face.

"Haha. Told ya. Just 'cuz she's small doesn't mean she hasn't got skill." Felix nudged Ed's shoulder. He folded his arms. "Do it again. I don't believe ya." She rolled her eyes as he passed another to her.

'Alright alright.' Jamie walked backwards to the gate wall then ran towards the net, sinking the ball by a hook shot. "Underestimate me?" Jamie retrieved the ball and smirked. "I still don't believe ya. Stand right here." Ed pointed to the half court line drawn in chalk. "Dude. She's good. Admit it. What else does she have to prove?" Felix rolled his eyes. "The final test. The half court shot."

Sweeney left the motel and swiftly walked down the street. He hid behind the jail wall and peered around the corner to find Jamie talking to two other men. 'Thank god she's still alive.'

Jamie dribbled the ball and narrowed her eyes. She jumped, watching the ball as it aimed for the hoop but had landed into another cage. Her new best enemy and two other men covered in tattoos from their necks down angrily looked at her.

"Hey! Watch where you're flinging those things!" Callum turned around to find her blushing. "Well well. If it isn't my old friend. What were you aiming for this time love?" "She just missed the shot Cal. Leave her alone." Felix and Ed walked over behind her. He walked over to the wired wall that separated them and motioned her with his pointer finger. "Come 'ere."

Jamie quickly shook her head. "Let me see those pretty eyes of yours." She blinked and scowled, silencing her friends with a flat hand. "Haha. Ain't that cute. Bro." Cal bumped his mate's chest with the back of his right hand. "See that? She's asking for it."

"Come on." She relaxed her voice and cleared her throat. "I'm not asking much. But I suppose I am feeling rather generous." Callum smiled then frowned as she walked away. "Hey! You owe me!" "I already paid you. I'll be a good girl and respect your personal space." Jamie laughed and Felix passed her another basketball but the buzzer went off.

"Good. She's okay." Sweeney blinked then left down the street. "Ah. Good morning my friend." He quietly groaned as he didn't want to speak to him this morning. "Judge Turpin." Thankfully that was the whole conversation as the judge passed him and opened the front doors of the jailhouse. Even his presence angered him.

"Brent." 'Oh for the love of..' "Anthony." He blinked. "I apologize for the rude awakening but can I ask a favor of you?" "What is it lad?" Anthony cleared his throat. "One of my sailing crewmen is sick and there's chests to be unloaded." 'The more time wasted the better.' Sweeney nodded. "Alright." "Thank you." They walked to the dock.

Jamie followed out of the cage and sighed. 'I'm not exactly scared but..' She walked inside behind Felix, hoping an officer didn't stop her. Thankfully none did. Once everyone had passed her, She gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows.

"That's not the favor I asked for." Callum whispered. "Whatever you want with me the answer is no." Jamie tried to run but his waist held hers down. "Come on." He smiled and tilted his neck, lightly sucking on her neck. "Stop it you pig!" Jamie groaned and pushed him off of her.

"Don't be like this." He cleared her bangs out of her eyes and traveled his hand up her shirt. Jamie fidgeted but couldn't free herself. "You're mine." Callum placed his hand on her left bra cup. "Over my dead body." She hissed. He faked a sad face and felt her forehead. "How could you yell my name or have my children then?" 'Where's my razor?' Jamie roughly punched him in the chest then freed herself. "Agh. You little son of a.."

"There they are!" Two police separated each of them and Callum growled. "You're so done you little prick!" Jamie stuck out her tongue in response as he continued to fight against the officers' grip. She rolled her eyes knowing that she was in trouble.

"Just what stunt are you trying to pull here?!" He raised his voice. Jamie gulped.

"Huh?" "You think this is all some kind of game don't you!?" The second officer barked. She looked away with a scowl. "Wipe that look off of your face!"

"Can I at least have a voice?" Jamie calmly asked and cleared her eyes with her left sleeve. "Very well. Now there's no crying in jail so stop." Jamie blinked and shakily sighed, not knowing that there were security cameras hooked up and Turpin was viewing the scene from his office.

"He..he assaulted me sir." Jamie wiped her eyes again. "Assault huh?" She quietly nodded. "How do we know you're not pulling something?" "Please?" Jamie hiccuped. "Bring her down the hall." An officer rolled his eyes and cuffed her hands behind her back.

Jamie was brought into a small room and was sat in a chair. "Were you hurt?" "N.." She coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve again. "..no sir." "You sure about that?"

A television flicked on in the upper left corner of the room, replaying what had just occurred. Jamie shut her eyes and hid her head in her arms. 'I don't want to be reminded of that!'

"Seems innocent enough." They both nodded. "Alright. Show's over. Back on your feet."

Jamie huffed.

"I said you're innocent. Now let's go." James entered the room while two other policemen stood outside with Callum, whose wrists and ankles were cuffed.

He knelt down and rubbed her back. "He won't bother you anymore Jamie. On your feet. Come on." She sighed and stood up. "Let it out. Deep breath." Jamie did so then nodded. "That's better." Her wrists were freed once she was brought back to her cell.

"Felix?" She politely asked. He lifted his head from the ground in relief. "I was wondering what happened to you. What's going on? Or what _has_ been going on?" Jamie wiped her eyes again. "Nothing." He motioned her forward with his hands.

"Callum's a jerk. He used to bully a lot of kids in school. Myself included." "You're so understanding Felix. Thank you." She hiccuped. "It's okay." He hushed her and felt her left cheek. "It's okay." Jamie blushed.

"Um." "What's up? You know you can tell me anything." She shook her head. "Never mind." "You sure?" "Yeah. I am."

They both sighed then looked down the hallway. Nothing. Jamie closed her eyes the minute he closed his. With his hand still on her cheek, they shared a soft kiss. Felix slipped his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. The kiss ended for what seemed to be minutes but was actually seconds.

"I.." Jamie stammered. "I'll..see you later Jamie." Felix replied blankly. "..Y..yeah. See ya." She walked to the farthest corner of her cell and sat on the floor while looking through her bag.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! I lost motivation from time to time. I hope this chapter makes up for it all. Thank you all for your patience. *Hugs***_

* * *

"All arrangements for the evening have been catered to my Lord. I'm sure she'll appear quite stunning." The Beadle smiled as he followed the judge down the street the next morning. He simply sighed in response. "What seems to be the trouble my Lord?"

"Her ways seemed to have made her..defiant. Perhaps it was a fault of my own." Judge Turpin blinked and turned his head to face his reflection in a glass shop wall. "Oh most certainly not my Lord! She's simply intrigued by your approach." He looked back to the Beadle, wanting to agree but didn't. "Intrigued you say?"

"Excuse me my Lord. May I request my Lord, permission my Lord to speak? Forgive me if I suggest my Lord. You're looking less than your best my Lord. There's powder upon your vest my Lord and stubble upon your cheek." The judge dusted his vest with a raised eyebrow.

"And ladies my Lord are weak." The Beadle slyly smiled and cleared his throat. "Define the term weak. I fail to see that quality in her." "Why she is young my Lord." Both of them stopped.

"Her poor thoughts are all scattered." Judge Turpin hummed. "Indeed. A stubble you say? Perhaps at times I am over hasty with my morning ablutions." They continued to walk down the street.

"But fret not though my Lord. I know a place my Lord. A barber my Lord of skill. Thus armed with a shaven face my Lord. Some eau de cologne to grace my Lord. And musk to enhance the chase my Lord. You'll dazzle the girl until.." The Beadle smirked.

"Until?" "..she bows to your every will." "I see. Well then, Lead me to him. I shall not meet my own fate this evening." He lightly smiled. "Of course my Lord."

* * *

Jamie cleared her throat while keeping a conversation with him. "Wait. So let me get this straight. You agreed to it even though that they found someone else? That is so freakin' shallow." Felix nodded. "Yep. People are nothing but forks in the road." He held her right hand. "Well not everyone."

The girl hummed, not knowing she was lightly blushing. "I thought we can't love." "It's not love. It's affection." He smirked. "There's a difference!" She shouted in a whisper. "It will be a secret." Felix held her other hand. "Nobody needs to know." Jamie shook her head. "Stop tempting me!" He shrugged and brought her lips to his.

"I..don't know. What if I'm sent elsewhere?" Her eyes became wet with tears. He softly kissed her forehead. "Hey. It's alright. Ed and I will find you." "How can you find me? You'll get hanged. You'll.." "Jamie, Don't worry so much love. You're too young to have this much stress."

"But.." She struggled to wipe her eyes. Felix blinked and looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. "Please don't cry. I'm a sensitive man." Jamie shakily sighed. "I'm sorry. You're just..like a best friend to me in here."

* * *

Sweeney rolled his eyes then almost shouted as he couldn't tie his tie. 'Bloody hell.' "Anthony, Can you help me with this thing?" The sailor softly smiled and assisted him.

"Wait. What color did he request of her dress?" "Blue with a hint of red around the waist. It will be strapless." Anthony replied after finishing the tie and blinked.

The former barber shook his head. "What do I say then? Forget it. Just bring me there."

* * *

"You. Girl." Her eyes widened as the Beadle walked down the hall to her cell. Jamie shut her eyes in panic but somewhat relaxed feeling Felix's hand on her shoulder. "Y..yes sir?"

"Come. He wishes to see you." She turned to her cellmate and sighed before the judge's henchman hauled her away. "I don't care!" The girl shouted as she was shoved into a change room down the hall.

Jamie scowled as the dress hung before her on a hanger. "I am _not_ wearing that!" He closed the door behind them. "Oh but you will my dear." The Beadle whispered in her ear as the back of his hand slipped down her neck. "Why should I?" She folded her arms. "He doesn't own me."

The Beadle glared at her and pinned her to a wall. "Then he shall find a solution for that." "B..but he said to me that death wasn't an option." Jamie blinked then rolled her eyes, grabbing the dress and standing behind a faded green curtain. 'I just hope Anthony doesn't plan on rescuing Eliza just yet. It'll be far to cliché.'

Jamie put it on and went to zip it behind her back, only to feel two straps of ribbon. The Beadle smirked seeing a frustrated look on her face and went to tie it.

"Why did he choose this dress exactly?" She asked with a straight face, mentality violated to have her torso exposed as such. "Can I at least wear a sweater?"

His eyes rolled as he tightly pulled the ribbons. "Oh no no my dear. Judge Turpin is greatly expecting you." "Why?" The girl scowled again. The Beadle hummed. "I will allow him to explain.

He secretly led her out an exit door and inside a carriage. Jamie gulped and set a hand on her stomach as it began to feel tight. "A..It's tonight right?" "Indeed my dear. Now calm down."

The carriage came to a stop minutes later. "I feel sick. I can't." 'Oh she won't be for long.' The Beadle held out his hand as she stepped out. "Deep breath." Jamie did so then sighed as he walked her up the stairs.

The door slowly opened and she shivered. Her left hand was replaced with Andrew's and he lightly smiled. "You look ravishing this evening Jamie." He brought her inside and the girl's insecurities only grew more. 'You'll leave back to the sea after this stupid event.'

She noticed that the judge was wearing a dark brown vest, a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a tan blazer. The scent of his cologne was what she could only describe as what she wished that Sweeney would seduce her with. 'Is he even here?' She thought. 'You're getting delusional again. Stop it.'

"Jamie? Are you alright my dear?" He gently asked, placing his other hand on her back as she was looking at nothing. The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry sir. I was preoccupied by my thoughts." "Refer to me by my name please Jamie." He blinked and turned his head as the front door had opened again.

"Good evening my friend." The judge let go of her hand to shake his. "Yes. Hello Judge Turpin." Jamie rolled her eyes but felt a tight squeeze on her butt from the judge. She turned around as well and her eyes met his. His hair was pure black and neatly combed.

He softly smiled and extended a hand to her. 'Great. Another man to worry about who wants me as well.' Jamie tried not tear up and quickly blinked multiple times. 'You aren't Mr. Todd. Go away.'

* * *

In the meantime, Anthony and Cameron were hiding behind a bush under Eliza's windowsill. "What's the plan?" "Okay. You brought the rope correct?" "Yep." Cameron nodded.

"Alright. When she opens the window, toss her up an end of the rope and have her tie it to.." Anthony then stopped. "Jeez. It worked out so well in my head."

"Here. Take off your shoes and I'll hold you up." Anthony tilted his head. "Are you nuts?" "Hey. At least it's something." "Ugh. Fine. Just don't complain that I'm too heavy."

Cameron squeezed through the bars while Anthony did the logical thing and jumped them. "Wait." Cameron rolled his eyes. "Now what Hope?" "What if she's sleeping? I wouldn't want to wake her."

* * *

The girl awkwardly looked away as the two men had a brief conversation.

"Yes. Thank you for the invitation." The judge simply nodded and walked with her to a small table of refreshments. The girl shivered feeling so exposed, but felt even more vulnerable as Judge Turpin set his hand on her bare right shoulder.

Her pale skin and visible collarbones caused the judge to lightly smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jamie tried to back up but couldn't. He slowly shook his head. "You are absolutely beautiful." "Please stop." Jamie shut her eyes as her skin began to feel warm.

"Jamie! Calm yourself down." He whispered as he picked up a non-alcoholic beverage glass and handed it to her. "We are in a public setting." She blushed. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't drink." "Refer to me by name Jamie. It's only water."

Sweeney was standing in a corner of the room after trying to interact with the other guests. 'She looks miserable.' He sharply sighed.

* * *

"I doubt she'd be with all that ruckus happening down..ugh.." Cameron tightened his eyes from feeling Anthony's weight on his shoulders. "..stairs. Can you reach the window?" "Yeah. Just a little under the sill." His mate groaned again. "Great. Now knock on her window or something."

Eliza sat on her bed sketching a layout for a new quilt when she heard a soft sneeze outside of her half opened window. "Hm?" She turned her head to her closed door then stood up. "Hello?" She whispered then looked below her window. "Oh." The girl blushed with a smile. "Hello."

Anthony lightly smiled back. "Hi. I..thought you would be lonely. Since it's pretty cold out and.." Eliza reached her arms down and he grabbed them.

After a few minutes of struggling, Cameron sighed in both relief and anxiety. "Are you crazy?" Cameron looked up at him. "I have the rope. It'll be fine." He sighed and walked down the street.

* * *

Jamie took a small sip of her water when the judge held out a hand with a smile. 'He's not here. It's fine.' She set down her glass without question and placed her right hand in his. His left hand was placed at her petite waist. Andrew slowly moved her in a circle as low, steady music played.

The girl simply blinked as she allowed her fantasy to overtake her. Judge Turpin held her against him and softly kissed her forehead. "Why did you wish to leave me Jamie?" She felt his other hand hold her waist. "Because I'm thoughtless Andrew." Jamie sighed. "Simply no need to apologize."

Sweeney carefully watched them, wanting to interfere but instead he wiped his eyes in anger. Jamie was his girl. His Johanna. His Lucy.

* * *

Eliza softly smiled then let it fall. "What are you doing here? If the Beadle finds out.." "Eliza." Anthony set a hand on her warm right cheek. "Come with me. We'll sail the world together. With no one to tell us otherwise."

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "As much as I'd loved to, we know I can't." She sat on her bed. "Life isn't worth having a chain around your neck." He sat beside her. "Anthony, What if they find us?" The sailor sighed. "Unless they sail all the way to Paris, we'll deal with that then."

Her face lit up as she looked back at him. "France? With the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame Cathedral?" "Precisely that." He smiled. "Oh Anthony. I dreamed of going there my whole life! Thank you!" They softly kissed and stood up. "How are we going to escape?"

"Hm." "It isn't that high of a fall." Anthony widened his eyes. "At what cost?" He unraveled the rope and held it tightly. "You go first." Eliza shook her hands and climbed down the rope, heavily but quietly huffing as she did.

"Got it!" She smiled as she reached the ground. "Awesome!" He smiled before climbing out the window and holding onto the sill with his fingertips. Anthony shut the window with his elbow and let go with a gulp. "Agh!" The sailor landed on his feet but lost his balance and fell onto his back.

Eliza clenched her teeth and quickly helped him up. "I'm alright." He brushed off his jacket and pulled her in closer for another kiss. They then hopped the fence and cautiously walked down the street to the dock. "I love you Anthony." "I love you too." He smiled, completely forgetting about how Jamie would be effected by this.

* * *

Jamie sighed as she glanced down at her chest then back into his eyes. 'What were you so mad about? He's not going to hurt you!' "Jamie." "Yes? Andrew? Do you want me to leave?" He quickly shook his head and rested hers just above his waist. His movement stopped.

"No. I wish for you to stay tonight and only then." Jamie blushed. "But..I thought you were letting me go as soon as the event ended?" Judge Turpin half smiled. "I indeed said that. Although I was referring to the full day."

The music had ended and repeated itself. The lights began to dim a bit, enough to have her raise her head. It wasn't close to being dark, but remembering her assault from the previous afternoon allowed her to rest it back there.

"Jamie, Do not fall asleep dear." He whispered and lifted her chin, softly but longingly kissing her on the lips. Wanting to rebel but chose not to cause a scene, Jamie sighed with closed eyes.

Sweeney wanted to storm over and drag her out with him but instead walked over and politely excused himself for the night. They both ended the kiss and looked to him.

"Another time then my friend." The judge replied as he rubbed the girl's back. Biting his tongue, Sweeney simply nodded and sprinted down the street.

"She didn't." He wiped his eyes, regardless of whether or not people saw him. After returning to the motel to collect his things, he fell to the floor of his room and tightly shut his eyes.

Flashbacks of every argument they had and when she left sent him bolting for the door. Later finding a cab, he resorted back to the sea even though it was almost eight at night. It was cold, even with his jacket, but he didn't care.

* * *

Ms. Lovett had opened the door to dispose a box of old hard chucks of clay that were hidden under the sink for whatever reason. She went back into the house but jumped.

"My goodness. You almost gave my a heart attack Mr. T." She then walked over and wiped his eyes. It was no surprise to her that he had changed his appearance again. "What's wrong love? Come on. I'll fetch you some gin." The baker led him to her room then left to pour a shot.

"What's wrong love? You know you can tell me anything." He set the untouched gin on the dresser and sighed. "Jamie hates me." Sweeney let a tear fall down his face.

Ms. Lovett sighed and placed a hand on his back. "She doesn't hate you love. Why would you think that?" His eyes narrowed at the wall. "That bloody judge is still alive. Jamie was thrown in jail by him and was forced to attend another stupid event of his. They kissed."

Ms. Lovett sighed and covered him with a blanket. "Leave me." He whispered. She sighed and left to check on Toby, who was fast asleep upstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered but closed her eyes anyway. Judge Turpin lightly smiled, motioning the Beadle to watch over the last few hours. Jamie was picked up in his arms and carried to his bedroom "It is alright."

He sat her down and undid her dress, which was enough for her to shake her back into reality. She then relaxed, not too much, as she saw a white nightgown which was cut from the rib cage down.

"That is not for you Jamie." He murmured and he looked straight at her back as he placed a dark green short sleeved nightgown over her head. The dress was folded up and set on a chair.

Once the covers of the bed were pulled back, she gulped as the judge took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. Only his back faced her, causing her to feel anxious as her heart beat faster and faster. She looked away as his pants fell to the floor.

There was a short groan that followed as his weight hit the bed. "I'm sorry." Jamie whispered. Andrew's strong right arm pulled her onto her side, facing him. "You are acting as if you are disappointing me." His hand felt her cheek with a smile. "You are never a disappointment to me Jamie."

She sighed and ran her fingers through his grey hair. "Jamie." He sternly replied as she drew back her hand. "Yes?" A rough hand snuck under her gown and onto her stomach. "Please don't tempt me." His eyes closed.

She nodded and turned onto her other side with her head under his chin. He tightly blinked as the girl certainly felt his bulge on her left leg. She turned back to him in a split second and reached a hand down under the covers, placing a hand on it through his boxers.

"Oh Jamie." Judge Turpin quietly groaned then kissed her sweetly on the forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes again. He moved her hand and placed it on the back of his neck. "Pleasant dreams my sweet little rosebud." The only reply he heard was a quiet snore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello loves. No I'm not dead. Here I am haha. I'm so excited for The Walking Dead tonight!**

* * *

Judge Turpin sat up the next morning with Jamie still asleep on her side. He lay back down and wrapped his arm around her waist. She then opened her eyes and shifted her body, trying to take off the sweaty nightgown.

He impatiently opened his eyes then lightly smiled, noticing what she was doing. Once it was off, Jamie sighed in relief and let the sheets fall off her now bare shoulders, assuming the strong hold around her was a figment of her imagination. 'That's much better.' Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Jamie? Are you awake dear?" Andrew whispered. She hiccuped and quickly sat up with the blankets covering her torso. "Wh..what are you doing here?" Concerned, he felt her forehead. 'Warm. As usual.'

"Do you not remember what I told you last night?" The judge asked softly, cupping her left cheek. "I..t was that you meant a full day and that you're throwing me back in..to.."

She turned her head and shivered, noticing her bag and jacket by the door frame. Her bra lay under it. "Why are my belongings here?"

His light smile turned into a scowl. "Do not play dumb with me. You know exactly why." He stood up before looking eagerly back at her. Jamie gulped. "I don't! I swear! Just toss me back to where I came from and I'll be out of your way for good."

"My Lord, Eliza is not in her bedroom." The judge's eyes have not left hers. "I am aware of that!" His snap was enough to have the Beadle walk back out. "You.." Andrew pointed to her and she widened her eyes. "That bloody sailor and yourself are going to be sentenced for this!"

"You wouldn't! If you didn't want me dead before, why do you want me dead now? You can punish me however but please don't hurt Anthony!" He glanced down at her chest and the blanket that covered her breasts, then back at her.

"You have lost my trust. Now you are to leave my home once you are properly dressed." Jamie pressed her lips, not wanting to bring this up. The rest of her face and body started to become warm.

"Please. If you leave Anthony out of this, I.." He rose an eyebrow as her eyes closed, watching two small tears fall down her cheeks.

"You will what?" The judge sat on the bed and wiped her eyes with his thumb. "I..will marry you."

"Marriage is much more than a bribe. I will not accept that from you." She sighed in both panic then relief. "Now lay down." Jamie opened her eyes. "What?" "I will not repeat myself."

After doing so, the girl looked up to him. "As your punishment, you are now mine. And if you devise another vile plan as you have, I will no longer show any mercy on you. Is that understood?" He got up to lock the bedroom door.

Jamie looked down at the blanket with a fallen face. 'I'll never see Anthony, Felix, Toby, or Sweeney ever again.' "Y..yes sir."

He simply blinked. "Andrew." She corrected. "A clever save." Jamie shivered as he hovered above her under the sheets. "Do not make a sound." He whispered as he took off his shirt. In her mind, Jamie rolled her eyes.

'He's far above the age to be my dad. You can't possibly believe that you'll end up falling in love with him. Yeah Sweeney threatened you from time to time but he wasn't exactly adamant about it. He has a backstory to prove it too. And Turpin's a judge after all.'

Her eyes squinted as his lips met her chest and she shivered. "Stop." Andrew whispered and moved down to her right breast as he shut his eyes. Jamie slowly breathed as her chest followed. Her head shook as he stopped minutes later.

"You are fine Jamie. Calm down." He undid her underwear as well as his. "Please don't." She burst into tears and continued to shake. "Please." Her whine caused him to look up and he rubbed her cheek. "Shh.."

Andrew spread her legs and rolled his eyes as she wouldn't stay still. "Jamie. Enough." The girl sniffled. "But.." "If there is a problem, then I will not continue." She shakily sighed, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't see what was going on since the sheets were over them both.

"Hush.." He soothingly spoke as he gently pushed himself inside her. Despite his command earlier, Jamie began to breathe faster and let out a sharp wince. "It is alright. Alright." He went to softly kiss her on the lips but couldn't as her head kept turning left and right.

After three minutes at most, Jamie softly moaned. "That is better." He chuckled and cleared her hair bangs out of her eyes. "You don't want..to be a fa.." "I had not asked for that now did I?" She gulped at the sudden rise of his voice. He sighed. "Do not be so meek Jamie. I want you to be comfortable here. For this is your new residence."

"I'm sorry." "It is alright." He sighed and looked into her eyes. 'Oh no. He's going to kiss me again.' Once he did, Jamie suddenly couldn't help but return it with her arms around his neck.

The girl broke the kiss then sat up. "What is wrong my dear?" "I'm just a little hungry is all." She blushed. "Hm hm." He picked up the nightgown and put it back on her with the sheets still covering her. She fixed her underwear as he did the same and stood up. "Where are you going?" "Um.." 'Didn't I just tell him?'

"That won't be recommended of you." He stood up and set his hands at her waist. "It won't?" She asked confused. "No Jamie. My servants shall prepare each meal." "Oh. Okay then."

* * *

Sweeney slowly opened his eyes, still determined to free her and got up before Ms. Lovett realized he was gone.

After showering and fixing his hair and clothes, he quietly left out the door without bothering to touch the bottle of gin on the counter.

* * *

"Follow me."

She shrugged and was brought to Eliza's bedroom. Her body froze. "Do you realize what is missing here?" He impatiently muttered and took a red dress out of the closet. 'At least he's not adding a corset to it.' Judge Turpin then took a deeper red corset as well. 'Why do I even bother?'

"I want you to be dressed within the next twenty minutes." She quickly nodded and carried them with her to a small bathroom. She ran and grabbed her bra from the bedroom.

Once Jamie was done, a towel was wrapped around her chest as she did her hair. The girl put on her underclothes and pulled the dress over her head. 'Oh no.' She wiped her eyes. 'I feel so exposed.' She tried to pull it up to fully cover her breasts but it was no use. She calmly sighed then fanned herself. 'It's not the end of the world. Yet.'

She walked back out to the bedroom to find Andrew fixing a brown jacket over a grey vest and button down shirt. His head turned to her, which caused her to back up. "I didn't mean to disturb you sir."

He simply took the corset from her and went to tie it. His grasp only reminded her of how Sweeney had done the same. "You look beautiful Jamie." He softly kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She replied quietly.

"Now there are a few things I would like to go over. Starting with you. As my new ward, You are to do exactly as I say while in public or here in a guest's presence. Second, Although you are quite..for lack of a better term brought out.."

Jamie softly grunted as his hand was set on her visible chest, moving his fingers down her breasts. "..You will _not_ be in possession of any other man. Is that clear?"

"…Yes sir." "Good." He kissed her forehead and led her to a large dining room with two set plates on a banquet table. "Will it only be us?" Jamie asked. "Yes. It will." He stood behind her with his hands on her stomach.

Her hand was placed on his and he pulled out a chair for her. 'Stop it! I'm not royalty and I'm not old. I can do it myself!' She sighed and sat down. "Thank you." He simply nodded and sat across from her with two candle sticks between them.

The two of them ate in silence with the judge watching as she did. 'No she isn't my Johanna, let alone Eliza, but she will learn her place soon enough.' "Jamie?" He suddenly asked.

She hiccuped with a hand on her chest. "Y..yes sir?"

"My Lord, You have an appointment." The Beadle entered the room with a straight face, not even noticing the girl. "At what time?" He replied hesitantly. "Half an hour my Lord."

Jamie blinked as he stood up and she placed her dish on top of his. "Very well." The judge extended a hand to her and helped her up.

"You are to stay here. I will be back shortly." He kissed her forehead then released her.

'In the meantime, I can think of a way to get the heck out of here.' The girl nodded and returned upstairs to explore her new room across the hall. She hummed and opened one of the dresser drawers. 'Hm. I guess I can try stitching or whatever this is called.'

The girl shrugged and picked up a needle with red thread, along with a fresh outline of a flower. A tulip to be exact. Not wanting to sit by the window to draw attention, She chose the bed and sat with her legs crossed.

'I might need green too.' Jamie began to follow the pattern, trying to avoid pricking herself by accident. "Or maybe we can make the stem and leaves red. And the flower black. If we can find that color anyway."

She sighed after completing it twenty minutes later, deciding on the outline of each petal to be black while the rest of it red, the stem a light green. Jamie then lay down on the bed to close her eyes while it was still quiet.

The judge and Beadle exited the court house an hour later after completing more judicial matters. "Thank you, your Honor. Just the sentence we wanted." "Was he guilty?" Andrew cleared his throat. "Well if he didn't do it, he's surely done something to warrant a hanging." The Beadle tilted his head.

"What man has not?" He replied coldly. "Sorry?" "No matter." He shook his head. "Come. Walk home with me." "Yes. Of course." The Beadle drew his cane. "I believe the girl has had second thoughts?" The judge simply smiled with a hum. "Indeed she has."

Andrew rose his head to a familiar face and held out his hand. "Hello my friend. Brent was it?" Sweeney forced himself to shake it. "Yes. Hello Judge Turpin. I apologize for such an early departure yesterday."

"Oh that's quite alright. In fact, Would you be free at this hour for a glass or two of ale? All the stress at the courthouse takes its toll." He quickly nodded in agreement. "Understandably so. Of course your Honor. But first, Why don't you come upstairs and let me pamper you." "Pardon?" The judge asked as he muttered the last sentence. "Nothing sir. Nothing."

"Excellent." The judge unlocked the front door as the Beadle bowed before leaving down the street for a brief trip to the marketplace. "Your home is quite enchanting sir." "Thank you. It _is_ rather bold. Almost surreal. Excuse me for a moment."

Sweeney cleared his throat and sat in a chair. "Of course."

After removing his jacket, Andrew walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, eager to find his ward happily awaiting him. 'Where is she?' He stormed across the hall with narrowed eyes. 'The next time I..' He stopped in the doorway to find her fast asleep. The stitching she did sat at the end of the bed.

Judge Turpin picked it up and sat beside her, kissing her cheek before covering her with a blanket. 'It was indeed wise of the Beadle suggesting a drink later this evening between the both of us. I certainly will not allow such a beautiful soul to be put at risk.'

Jamie yawned and tugged the blanket up to cover her mouth. "Jamie?" He whispered and scratched her head. "Hm?" She tiredly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" The judge lightly smirked. "Did you sleep well?" Her head quickly nodded. "I did. Thank you."

"That's good to hear. Now, I want you to do something for me." "Yes sir?" Jamie didn't even bother correcting herself, which led him to fixing her dress. "Can you please prepare three glasses of wine for myself, the Beadle, and a guest?" He assisted her as she stood up. "Of course."

Jamie walked down the stairs into the kitchen to prepare the glasses as she overheard a conversation between them. It wasn't quite clear what they were talking about but it wasn't crucial for her to find out.

She quietly entered the room and set the tray on a foot stool, not expecting a token of appreciation from the judge.

Sweeney tried to resist not looking at her, let alone speak up. He sighed as she turned to him with a light smile. "May I bring you something else sir?" Judge Turpin eyed her carefully as she spoke to him. Sweeney simply blinked and shook his head. "No. Thank you."

The doorbell loudly rang. Knowing it was the Beadle, Andrew politely excuse himself and went to open it, making the situation even more tense for him.

"Oh. You were here last night as well. I'm Jamie." She smiled and held out a hand. "A pleasure. Jamie. I'm Brent." He shook hers with an uneasy smile. "Are you alright sir? Would you like a different beverage?" The girl asked concerned. Her hand was soft and warm, almost like sand. "Not necessary."

"Jamie. You may leave." The judge said sternly as he returned along with the Beadle. She sighed and quickly nodded as she returned upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bro, It's been more than twelve hours. She's never coming back." Ed placed a hand on Felix's shoulder with a sad face. "We knew this would happen eventually."

He smacked it off with rage. "Shut up! Okay? Just shut up!" Felix slammed his empty tray on top of the others above the garbage can and sighed. "I..I'm sorry man. I just miss her. She's just so damn cute y'know?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded. "You have any ideas on how to break her out?" Felix shook his head. "Nope. No use trying. This is a judge we're referring to remember?" "So?" "So, We can end up being put to death with ropes around our necks!"

They both shrugged. "Think about it. Really. Compare myself to the judge for a brief minute. What differences do you see?" "Uh. Higher power and respect?" His friend rolled his eyes.

"No. Don't you get it? I'm like three times the size of him. If we were caught in a debate between each other, who would win?" Ed blinked. "Of course you would. But wouldn't you.." "Listen!"

A loud buzzing noise went off and they both stood up to return to their cells. "Ah forget it. We'll talk about it later. Think about some strategies m'kay?" "Got it." They bumped knuckles and separated down the halls.

* * *

"Did he really mean I am allowed outside? Or was he just testing my patience again?" Jamie rose from her bed and walked across the hall, carrying her bag back to not make any noise against the floor.

Five minutes later, heavy footsteps creaked up the stairwell. She pressed her lips and quickly dropped it. Her left hand grabbed the stitching at the foot of the mattress and picked it up, pretending to think of any more details she could add. Judge Turpin simply stood in the doorway with a grin.

'You know he's staring at you right? Well of course he is. He has nothing better to do then to rip people away from the ones they care about.' The girl thought without looking up as she felt his presence.

"Jamie?" She sighed and looked up, trying to break her straight face but couldn't. "Yes sir?" Jamie rose to her feet and brushed off her dress. His eyebrow rose once he spotted her bag on the floor. "I would greatly appreciate it if you were to move your belongings back to my bedroom." She quickly blinked and bit her tongue. "Isn't this my room sir?"

He heavily sighed and walked over to her. Jamie backed up towards the window seat. "Indeed it is, but remember that you do not have my full trust." She gulped as his hand went to touch her arm and dodged it, taking her bag back across the hall.

'She just does not understand does she?' "Jamie!" His shout was enough to bring her back. The girl lightly hiccuped. "Yes sir?"

Judge Turpin held her trembling shoulders and noticed her eyes tighten as he kissed her forehead. "I did not mean to shout at you." "I didn't let you touch me. I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Jamie." The girl opened her eyes. "All I was going to do was hold your hand." 'That's not what you wanted to do at all you liar!' She wanted to scream but was scared to. 'And here I am looking like a damsel in distress.'

He then did so. "Come." "Where are we going?" His eyes narrowed. "You know far well not to test my patience Jamie. Now follow me." Judge Turpin walked her down the staircase.

Jamie sighed with her other hand at her waist while she shut her eyes in insecurity. 'Of course. A dress with no pockets. At least I have a pair of pants in my bag still. Wait. They are there right?'

The Beadle glanced up from a wine glass in his hand and cleared his throat. "An urgency my Lord?"

Jamie glared at the judge, shifting her body and losing his grip. "Indeed." He secured her wrists behind her back with a tight grip almost effortlessly. "Being rather uncooperative this evening." Jamie rolled her eyes. 'It's not my fault that you're nothing but a dirty womanizer!'

"I see. I assume you will return within the next hour my Lord?" "Yes. We will." He corrected and Jamie felt her stomach clench as he led her to the front door. "Did you assign a carriage?" She gulped. He let go of her wrists.

"I have not. The weather is simply delightful." The door opened. "But.." Judge Turpin clenched his teeth and pushed her outside, closing the door behind him.

"If you are for one second trying so hard.." He held her neck. "..to push away my feelings for you, I shall lock you in that bedroom and you will never come out." He whispered in her ear.

Jamie shivered, feeling his hand move down to her chest. "Y..yes sir. I understand." "Do not lie to me." He kissed her on the top of the head and she stiffened. ' _Never_ kiss me again!'

Andrew walked her down the street, receiving looks of disapproval and disgust from a few pedestrians. 'As if this is more important than her.' He blinked. Jamie however let her hand slip out of his and secretly walked behind him, scared of what the consequences may be for doing so. Although she didn't want to give off the impression that she was now his wife.

In almost an instant, Judge Turpin gripped her wrist so tight that she thought it was now sprained. She held her breath then widened her eyes as she was brought into what appeared to be a courthouse.

"Why did your grimy hands drag me here?" She glared up at him, trying to forget about the pain. "I simply need that _darling_.." He held her face. Jamie firmly shook her head. "..smile of yours." "I don't care! If you're too st.." She quickly changed her choice of words instead of saying 'stupid'. "..dense to understand that I want.." "Oh no my dear. Carry on. Carry on with what you were going to say beforehand." The judge folded his arms.

She flinched, seeing a vivid image in her mind that it would be herself on the court bench, begging for mercy. "N..nothing sir." He dragged her into a room and closed the door. Andrew stared at her and slowly paced around. "Is this a second office of yours?"

He stayed silent and sat at a desk, taking out a few sheets of paper from a drawer. "I want out!" She glared. He simply smirked as he signed empty slips of death processions. "How do you spell your name Jamie?" She looked to him, highly confused. "What?" "Your name dear. How do you spell it?"

Jamie shook her head to avoid asking another question. "J. A. M. I. E. Why?" Judge Turpin set the sheet of paper in the drawer. She glanced over to it and blinked, catching only a glimpse of what it read. She felt her skin heat up. "I.."

"And you assumed that I was joking." He motioned her to sit in a chair beside him. Jamie pushed herself to do so and sighed. "I'd rather die than be with you." "Pardon?" He overheard her whisper and ran his fingers through her hair.

She broke down into tears. "I'd rather die than be with you! I want my life back! Before you showed up!" Her head buried in her arms.

The judge rolled his eyes and continued to work. 'Johanna didn't dare display her self pity crisis before me.' "Then perhaps I shall do just that." Jamie lifted her head and wiped her eyes as he stood up. She looked away.

"I will return shortly." He grabbed her face. "Do _not_ move from this spot." Jamie gulped and quickly nodded. The judge kissed her forehead before leaving. The girl softly groaned as the door closed again and wiped off the kiss with her sleeve.

Her mind went blank and her eyes closed. 'Jail. Felix. But where can I..I got it!' She quietly took a sheet of paper off of Turpin's desk and folded it. She quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled what she wanted to tell Felix. 'I'll rewrite it later.' She folded it again and tried to hide it in her bra. "Perfect."

Jamie put the pen back and nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened. "That concludes my duty today. Come along." Judge Turpin held out a hand with a straight face. 'That was it?'

She set her hand in his and blinked, thinking she heard rain outside. "What?" His voice turned cold. 'That is scary. That voice is guaranteed to haunt me.' "I think it's raining outside Andrew."

"Nonsense." He led her towards the exit door and opened it. She was in fact correct. Rain drops were heavily pouring onto the streets. "Indeed an inconvenience." As soon as Judge Turpin left back to his office to fetch an umbrella, Jamie smirked.

'Idiot.' "You are to walk in front of me. Understood?" 'The streets had better not be crowded.' "Yes sir." She nodded. He opened it outside and as expected, Jamie was in front of him.

* * *

Moments after returning home, The Beadle turned his head. "Unexpected attention at the courthouse my friend. Nothing crucial in the slightest." "Wonderful to know my Lord."

A middle aged maid removed his slightly wet jacket and took the umbrella before leaving. Jamie shivered slightly from the aftermath of the weather, also his warm hands on her shoulders. He led her upstairs to his bedroom and sighed, taking a long sleeved blue nightdress out of a dresser.

"Will that be warm enough for you my dear?" She quickly nodded, looking small and vulnerable as opposed to her usual calm and collected. "Good." He turned his back as she changed, giving her time to slip the paper into her bag. She hung her dress on a hanger and opened the door. Just the turn of the knob caught his attention.

"Where are you going?" "To..my room sir." He stared at her while undressing as well. "Very well." She rolled her eyes. "Am I your wife or not?" Judge Turpin grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. "You are _mine_ Jamie. You do not need any other title than that."

"Do you want me to stay here? Fine. I don't care." She turned on her side, groaning as he turned her back to face him. "I can change your mind my dear." "You said you wanted me to be comfortable here. No. You can't."

He smirked at her rebelliousness. "I'm sure that Mr. Todd.." "Stop!" She burst into tears as he mentioned him. "Stop bringing him up!"

Andrew blinked. She smacked his hand that rested on her cheek. "Enough! Tomorrow you are to return to the jailhouse!" "Gasp!" She sarcastically replied then narrowed her eyes.

He clenched his teeth and pulled down her underwear, roughly pushing himself into her. Jamie tightly shut her eyes then opened them. "Shallow." She caught up in what she just said and felt paralyzed. 'I am so dead.'

He quickly thrusted and Jamie started to tear up even more from the possibility she might get pregnant. "Please Andrew! I'm sorry!" "Don't thank me yet dear." He huskily whispered in her ear. 'This is a dream. A terrible dream.' The girl's eyes looked into his and seconds later he met hers, slowing his pace then ending it altogether.

Jamie turned her head and closed her eyes. 'What have I done?' He fixed his underwear and hers. "Jamie!" She sighed, breathing heavily. "Jamie!" Judge Turpin shouted again in a whisper. "I'm sorry." She breathed. "I shouldn't have spoken to you that way."

"No. I am sorry. I should not have hurt you like that." He lay beside her. The girl scooted to the farthest end of the bed, away from him. He sighed and let her be. Jamie hiccuped and covered her full body with the blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie slowly removed the bedsheets from over her head and slowly sat up with a blanket covering her from the neck down. 'What time is it?' Her eyes glanced at a clock on the dresser. 'Six past five. I need to get out of here. But how?' She then smiled. 'Ah. The window across the hall. Ugh. But isn't that selfish? No. Okay? No it's not.'

The girl jumped as Turpin loudly began to snore. 'Like I have the patience for that.' Jamie rolled her eyes and although he was loud, she tried to be as quiet as possible. She stood up and grabbed her bag. Before leaving, she snickered and took one of the pillows, fixing it to look like she was still under the sheets.

The floor creaked and Jamie bit her tongue. 'Shoot. Okay.' She sighed in relief and eventually made it to the bedroom. "That was close." She quickly dressed then opened the window. "Now what? It's really far down." Jamie shook her head and squeezed her bag through the window, clenching her teeth as it fell to the ground.

The girl then pushed herself out of it. As she hung from the sill, she closed it with her left hand. Jamie crossed her fingers and fell to the ground, landing hard on her butt. "Ow. Could've been worse." She shrugged with a groan as she stood back up. Her bag was dropped on the other side of the fence and she quickly jumped it.

Jamie sighed. "Now where do I go?" She walked down the street and passed by none other then the man that the Beadle and Turpin invited over the other day. She held her breath as he walked right past her. 'He seems rather angry.'

Jamie shrugged and kept walking towards the jail. She couldn't help but giggle. "Breaking into jail." She crouched behind a flight of stairs as the double doors opened. The girl snuck in and tried to remember where the cell was. "Just look for Felix."

After ten minutes of looking around, Jamie finally found it and stepped inside the unlocked cell. Jamie slowly tried to close the door but the rattling of the bars happened to wake someone up. 'Shit.'

"Jeez. Do you know what time it is? You freakin'.." He pushed himself up, holding her jail clothes clenched in his hands. "I'm sorry." She burst into tears. "Jamie?" Felix ran to the window and almost stopped breathing. "I didn't mean to scare you like that sweetheart. Come here."

She sighed and walked closer to the wall. "Now what is your pretty self doing back here?" "I snuck out of.." Jamie sniffled. "..the judge's home." Felix shook his head in shock. "You what?" "He raped me! I had to do something!"

Felix kissed her forehead and slid her clothes through the bars. "I'm just glad to see you in one piece." Jamie quickly undressed and put her jail attire back on. Felix shook his head with a smile. "Still as sweet as ever." Jamie giggled.

"It was not rape my dear." Jamie nearly screamed and Felix placed his arms on her shoulders. "Hands off of her!" Judge Turpin ordered.

"It was so! Shut up!" Jamie shouted with anger in her eyes. Her skin grew hot as guilt stabbed her in the chest following her words. Two officers flung open the door and dragged her out. Jamie tried to fight their grip and managed to escape. Although it was short lived as she was caught again five minutes later.

Exhausted, Her face was grabbed by Andrew's hand. His look displayed anger and disappointment. Jamie hissed and was shoved into an empty white room with nothing more but some kind of bed with two straps at the bottom and another two at the top.

"You asked for it little missy." James forced her onto it. "There's no crying in here." "I didn't ask for anything!" She hiccuped as the other officer strapped her ankles down. "He.." "Yeah yeah. We know your story." Her cheeks began to turn red then pink.

She continued to cry in silence as she stared at a white light above, feeling her wrists being strapped down beside her. "No you don't." She whispered. "What was that?" James rose his voice. The other officer was gestured out of the room.

"Are you talking back to me because it's funny?" "No sir." Jamie closed her eyes. "Life is just one big game for you isn't it? Well guess what? You lost. And why were you thrown in here? Because you needed to be taught a lesson!"

He sighed and felt her forehead. "And you are respecting me now why? Because you know you're in trouble." Jamie tried to fight against the restraints but couldn't. "Am I going to die here?" "That's not for me to decide. Open your eyes when I'm speaking to you."

She did so but couldn't speak up. "Okay? Now I'm going to leave you here and I'll come back in one hour." "Don't leave. Please." She whispered, now traumatized. He sighed. "Fine. But don't disrespect me."

"I won't. You didn't hurt me." She felt her tears being wiped away with her shirt. "Well of course I didn't hurt you. Why would I?" "I don't know." Jamie hiccuped.

"Because I'm a girl." James rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you're a girl. You're lucky enough to be staying here instead of the asylum." "What's the difference?" She gulped. "Can I please be taken there instead of here?" He sighed. "I wouldn't press my luck on that. He.."

"Please? I want him to leave me alone." She tried to wipe her eyes but the officer did so for her with his thumb. "Slowly.." Jamie hiccuped. "..killing me." "You're still scared by that incident with Callum aren't you?" She nodded and uneasily sighed.

"I see. From now on, I will have one of the other officers set aside time reserved just for escorting you throughout." "I'm sorry but I don't want that. I just want out of here." James scratched the back of his neck. "You think I can bend all these rules don't you?" He stood up and folded his arms. "I didn't.."

"May I have a word with the young lady?" Judge Turpin cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. Jamie looked worriedly at the officer. His eyes looked to the judge and then to her. "Yes sir." James rose from the chair and walked out, closing the door behind him. He however kept a watchful eye through a one-way window.

Jamie shook her body, trying as hard as she could to escape. Andrew simply chuckled, finding her weak efforts quite amusing. "There is no use in trying to leave Jamie." "I don't care!" She growled and kept trying. "Stop!" He rose his voice. The girl glared at him and then relaxed, secretly regaining her strength.

"I have determined your sentence you little harlot." "I am not a harlot! Whatever that means. Now let me go!" She yanked the strap that bound her left wrist, slightly taring it. "My goodness. I have greatly misjudged your strength haven't I?" Jamie shut her eyes, slowly breathing.

"Open your eyes!" He yelled. She did so and rolled them. "I am sick to death of.." Her mouth opened then closed. "..these cat and mouse shenanigans. It is clear enough you are unworthy of my presence, let alone another day on earth." "What?" She shouted as he trailed the back of his right hand down her arm.

"You can't kill me! Please! I beg you! Send me to a different country or something. Please don't let me die." She sniffled. "Yes." His cold eyes stared into hers. "Or marry me tomorrow morning." "But.." He ignored her and continued to speak. "I have waited long enough."

Jamie winced as the judge lifted her jail top and rested a hand on her stomach. "Please just leave me in here! For days, months, years!" Her eyes became wet with anxiety. "Then how do I know you will not plan an escape?"

She all of a sudden shook her head. "Wait. Are you trying to..negotiate with me?" He sighed and fixed her shirt. "You are testing me Jamie. Stop it." "I just was.." She stammered.

Judge Turpin felt his heart race. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. Even if his entire life depended on it. Andrew pushed his lips to hers and placed a hand on the back of her head to keep her from moving.

James clenched his teeth in disgust.

Jamie held her breath as he did but couldn't move. "Jamie." He whispered. "Forgive me for hurting you last night." "I can't." She whispered back.

The judge opened the door and forcefully instructed not two, but three officers to bring her back to her cell. They dropped her with a thud then left, locking the door from the outside. 'Back to square one.' She groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie sighed. "You alright?" Felix asked. "I don't know. Like I want an answer but I'm not getting one." "Well that's the judicial system in a nutshell for ya." He blinked, not wanting her to leave.

"Alright get up!" Jamie hiccuped as a guard shouted. Felix walked to the cell door, waiting to be released for breakfast. "And you, _princess_ , are to stay right here in your little palace where I can keep an eye on you." He snarked. Jamie gulped and watched as the other prisoners left down the hallway. She then looked blankly at the ground with her knees brought up to her chest.

Judge Turpin greedily watched her every move on a screen from his office and took out her paper from his side drawer. He glared back at the small screen in the left corner of the room. She wasn't moving, well aside from her chest. The judge cleared his throat and picked up a pen, determining her sentence. 'Good.'

Jamie quietly sneezed twice then lay on the ground. "I didn't say you could lay down!" She quickly sat up. "You want to live don't you?" The girl looked up with tears in her eyes. "That's what I thought." He chuckled and left down the hallway. 'I miss Sweeney.' She silently cried harder.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Judge Turpin's home and the Beadle humbly answered it. "Ah Brent. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?" Sweeney cleared his throat. "Please excuse my impromptu appearance. Is the judge at home?" The Beadle slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid he isn't." "I see. Can you tell me where I can find him?" "I'm sorry, I can not. It's a private matt.."

Sweeney glared at him and grabbed him by the neck. "Where is the judge again?" The Beadle struggled to breathe. "The..j..ail..h..house..with.." That's all he needed to hear and he let go. "Thank you kindly sir. Have a good day." Sweeney replied calmly and walked down the street to the jailhouse. The Beadle sighed and rubbed his neck. "Hmph." He closed the door.

Jamie tried to wipe her eyes with her shirt but it was no use. Tears were no where close to leaving her eyes. 'Please don't kill me.' She sniffled.

Sweeney approached the jailhouse and slowly opened the door. He walked down to Judge Turpin's office and sighed, trying to not lose his temper again. "Brent? What brings you here?" Judge Turpin set down his pen and crossed his arms.

"The Beadle informed me that you were here and not at home." Sweeney looked down at the paper and stiffened. "What is that sir?" "This? Oh." He held it up. "This, my friend, is just the relief we need. That mischievous girl will no longer be a problem for you and I." "Pardon sir?" Sweeney closed the door.

"Jamie will be hanged later in the week. Clearly she is too much trouble for myself to bare." "What? You can't just kill her!" "And why not? Unless you are skilled enough to take the brat off of my hands and keep her out of my sight for eternity, then that shall be it." He tilted his head. "My wife and I always dreamed of having a daughter." He calmly lied. "Then again, How old is she?"

"She is old enough to marry, Mr. Rogers. She will not be a daughter to you." The judge blinked. "Every being deserves a parent." Sweeney said sternly. "She is twenty three sir." Turpin gritted his teeth. "Very well. When shall I obtain my second wife?" The former barber asked bitterly. 'If only Jamie hadn't taken my razors..'

"Splendid. You may claim her in two days, after a trial one day prior. At nine in the morning. Sharp." The judge said strictly. 'Good!' "Thank you sir." Sweeney cleared his throat to hide his excitement and firmly shook his hand before leaving.

* * *

Felix returned to his cell after the first meal of the day and sighed as Jamie was waiting for him. "Hey." She pushed herself up and shook her head. "Hey." "How are you feeling?" "Confused, drained, hungry." Jamie sat against the wall and closed her eyes. "I just want someone to take me home. Where I belong. Without this whole mess."

Felix took out a bag of sliced fruit from his pocket and smiled. "Well I'm here. Mr. Todd will find you Jamie. I promise. Here." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Are you sure?" "Positive." He nodded. "No offense but you're really skinny." Jamie hummed and took the bag. "I heard that one before. Thanks Felix." They softly kissed and she sat back on the floor, eating one of the apple slices.

"Ed was asking about you." She blinked. "Oh? How's he?" "Let's just say that he's going to slug the next inmate whoever lays hands on you." Jamie widened her eyes. "Seriously?" "I can not tell a lie." He quickly turned his head as a guard walked down the hall, skidding his baton along the bars of empty cells.

"Why do they do that?" Jamie picked up the two cherries out of the bag. "They must be as bored as we are I guess." She ate the last piece of fruit and hid the plastic bag in hers.

Jamie went through her bag and looked for one of her hair clips but found one of Sweeney's razors instead. She closed her eyes with her head against the wall. "Jamie?" She wiped her eyes with her arm. Broken, she drew the razor and held it to her neck.

Felix cringed. "Jamie don't!" "Why not? I get what I deserve. I ran away. I was caught. I have to face the consequences." She sighed. "Jamie! Don't! Things will get better! I promise!" He pleaded. "No they won't." She placed the blade on her arm then tossed it back in her bag.

The girl then pushed herself up as a guard then shouted at them to follow a line of inmates for an hour outside. Their cells were unlocked. Jamie now couldn't take it. She was going to kill that judge if it was the last thing she did.

"Hey." "What?" Her voice fell quiet. "I think I know what will make you feel better." He held her hand. "What?" Her eyes squinted as the heavy double doors were opened and the sun darted into her eyes.

"Damn." She looked to the ground with a hand covering them. Felix groaned. "You said it. Should've warned ya. Sorry 'bout that." He led her over to one of the closed off basketball courts. "It's cool."

"Hey! Look who the hell is back!" Ed glanced up as she and Felix entered the same recreation cage as him. He walked over and tightly hugged her. Jamie sighed as she was freed. "Why the sad face?" Ed frowned then clenched his teeth and fists. "The hell did he do to you now?"

"Woah woah woah." Felix calmed him down. "She just misses someone. That's all." "Oh." He nodded his head. "I see." Ed looked into her eyes and noticed them fill with tears. "Damn. Don't cry sweetie. It's alright."

Jamie walked passed him and sat in a corner of the cage, looking at the sky. She visioned Sweeney's face in one of the clouds as it floated by. "Don't leave." Jamie whispered.

* * *

Mr. T turned the corner of the building and tried to find her, just to make sure that she was okay. Crouching behind a wall, He scanned through each cage and noticed one of the inmates sitting down and looking blankly at nothing. Their cheeks were stained with tears.

He narrowed his eyes and realized it was Jamie. She sighed and looked over to him. The girl wiped her eyes with her top and ran off to join her friends in playing basketball. He tightened his eyes to avoid doing so himself and left to return back to the motel.

"Tomorrow." Sweeney blinked and looked at a clock in a shop window. 'Ten already. Twenty three hours and she is mine again.'

* * *

Jamie sighed and watched as the both of them ran across the court. Felix turned his head. "Hey. Feeling better?" "Yeah I guess so." She yawned. "You're traveling bro!" Ed chuckled. "Eh whatever." He ran over to them. "Hey. Ya doin' better?" Jamie forced a nod. "Yeah. Guess you could say that."

A guard opened the gate as the recreation bell loudly buzzed. Jamie walked behind Ed to avoid being seen. "See you guys later? Wait, Where did..?" He turned around, relieved to find her. "Dang girl." She hummed and left with Felix down one of the halls.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie woke up the next morning with a scowl as two guards approached her cell door. "Get up!" "Why the hell should I?" She snapped. Felix clenched his teeth and rose his head. 'Good god. What is all the yelling about?' He looked through the window. 'Ugh. Stop fighting Jamie!'

"It is not our choice little miss." One of the guards responded with their teeth clenched. "The judge.." "I don't give a shit about what he wants with me!" She growled as the door was flung open and her hands were cuffed behind her back. "Let me go!"

"Ready some drugs for this one." The policeman whispered to the other, who nodded and left. "No can do princess." He shoved her down the hall towards a large door, which led outside. "God! Get me out of this hell!" She tried to shake her way out of his grasp.

Two more guards rushed over as she freed herself. "No!" "Look at me! Right now!" She helplessly sighed as James touched her face. "Relax Jamie. Everything will be fine." The girl sighed then coughed as she was led down the street to the courthouse.

She shivered as the judge opened the door. "A pleasant morning to you my dear Jamie." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Get. Your. Dirty. Effin' hands. Off of me!" He grabbed her hair by the root of her head. She winced. "Did you not sleep well Jamie? Perhaps a proper bedding would calm your nerves." Her eyes started to water. "Bring her forward. Right through the door."

Jamie shut her eyes and loudly panted. "Jamie." She hiccuped. "Jamie." Her eyes slowly opened. "I am not going to execute you. Just relax. Breathe in." The girl shakily did so then exhaled. "Breathe out. Good. Now come."

The doors opened and she was shoved onto a bench. The room was surrounded by twenty old men wearing white, old fashioned wigs. In the jury booth were five women and five men, along with Brent. He blinked at her, trying not to get emotional himself. 'Just announce the damn outcome already! She's miserable!'

"It is the first time that you are brought before this bench." Jamie looked up at the judge as he wore the same wig. "Jamie. You have been convicted of killing Signor Adolfo Pirelli with this razor."

He held it up before the jury. Everyone exaggerated a gasp. "Is the following accusation true or false?"

Jamie gulped and cleared her throat before she spoke into the microphone. "It is true your Honor. I have." The women of the jury gasped in horror. "I see. Your actions are an abomination before God and man." 'God doesn't exist!' "Now you will be sentenced. You may remain in the state that you are for five years.."

Jamie shivered.

"..or, You will be banished from London for the same time frame in the custody of another male authority figure. We shall let the jury decide. 'That is ludicrous!' She tried so hard to not roll her eyes.

"Banish her!" "Banish!" "Banishment!" "Send her away!" "Don't let her out!" "Never release her!" Everyone in the courtroom shouted and murmured, except for Brent. 'Oh for god's sake! Just sentence her already!'

"You are herby forbidden from trespassing on London grounds for five years." Jamie shivered at the bang of the gavel. The officer escorted her out and walked her among the crowd of people back to the jailhouse.

"That was stupid. Why couldn't I just spend the next five years in here?" The guard shoved her back in her cell. "Perhaps you should have asked him about that. Ah." Jamie glared at him just as he approached the cell bars. "Screw you! That was the biggest waste of time I ever had!"

The judge smiled. "Oh Jamie. How I am going to miss those delicate words." She rolled her eyes as the guard left. "Wait five years. You'll hear them again." She gave him a relaxed smile. "Andrew." "Only time will tell my dear. Only time." Jamie gulped at his almost fallen voice and clutched the bars.

"Well..Yes. But.." "In that time, I will be sixty six." The girl shook her head. "I request to change the verdict. I wish to stay with you!" Andrew rose an eyebrow. "I am afraid that is impossible. The jury has already stated the outcome." Her eyes filled with tears. "But." "Shh. Don't cry Jamie. The cab will be here shortly to determine your new residence."

Thankfully it was recreation hour and nobody heard them.

"No! I demand the verdict to be changed!" He sighed. "Once again Jamie. It is unlikely that that can happen." "I don't care!" She hiccuped. He felt her wet cheek from her tears. She stopped and cleared her throat, thinking of her own statement. "I submit in taking responsibility of Mr. Sweeney Todd's charge against the demise of your brother."

Judge Turpin shook his head, not believing what he just heard. "You what?" "Yes sir. He had falsely served fifteen years and I believe that that is a suitable time for myself." "Fifteen years.." He thought. "You can _not_ take responsibility for someone else's sentence. That's illegal." "But then again I was a witness your Honor. You can sentence me for that." 'The same building counts.'

"You were were you?" She nodded. He studied her eyes to make sure that she wasn't lying. "What exactly do you mean by witness?" She cleared her throat. "Toby and I were in the pie shop playing tic tac toe when I heard a faint shout from upstairs. Ms. Lovett was downstairs at the time so it must have been him." "Mhm. And did you hear what he said?" 'Damn it. What rhymes with Barker? Marker? Parker? Darker?' "It was blank darker. I can't remember the first word."

He slowly nodded. "Very well. I will independently determine your newly conducted sentence tomorrow." "Thank you sir." She bowed on one knee before him. Andrew stood her up. "I will certainly have my hands full within the next few years." She sighed as he blinked. They suddenly kissed though the bars. "Oh those sweet lips." He whispered and ended the kiss.

After he departed, Jamie lay back against the wall with her legs crossed. "Awesome. My fantasies are going to finally come true!"

Once he heard of the change of plans, Sweeney was oblivious. "She did _what_?" The former barber gulped, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Yes. It appears that the girl is much more of a chatterbox than we thought. I am deeply sorry my friend."

Sweeney burst into quiet tears and threw the flowers on the ground. "I request to see her. Now." Judge Turpin looked at him surprised. "Very well."

Sweeney approached Jamie's cell in a second. She gasped and stood up, placing her hands on the wall. "What did you just do?" "B..Brent. Hello." He rolled his eyes. "My name is _not_ Brent you fool!" Jamie fluttered her eyes and walked to the other side of the bars.

"S..Sweeney?" She roughly kissed him on the lips as he did the same. "I'm sorry I left." She caught her breath before kissing him again. "I was wrong to threaten you. I'm sorry."

Sweeney shook his head and then scowled. "Why aren't you coming with me?" Jamie shivered at his sudden mood swing. "I.." "I have spent the last week dreaming..that you would come back to me, to start a family..to wake up beside each other."

Jamie shut her eyes, feeling her head split. "How could you do this to me?" She opened her eyes. "Brent, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was you." "Well now you did." "Did?"

Don't ever speak to me again Jamie." He turned to the exit door. Jamie gulped. "Brent wait!" But he left before she could finish her sentence. Jamie fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. "I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" Felix returned to his cell. "It..it's not important." She wiped her eyes. "It's important enough because you're in a wreck." "Th..that was the man I was speaking to you about, but I have feelings for someone else. I've never broken up with someone before."


	18. Chapter 18

"This is why you should never have too much hope." He muttered to himself. "Jamie, Listen. Do whatever makes you the happiest." She shakily sighed. "The first time of anything is always the hardest. Like remember when you first came here?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I do." "And you met Ed and I after you got settled in?" "Yeah." She weakly smiled. "But I'll feel like a terrible person nevertheless no matter what I choose. I hate breaking hearts." She walked over to him.

"Being too invested in guilt is a heavy thing." Felix set a hand on her cheek. "Take a deep breath Jamie." "I.." She sighed. "..I just can't decide. He and I had such an adventurous time together but who I just met is so.."

"So what?" "Dominating I guess is the word." "Dominating? Are you thinking of well spoken?" "Yeah. That was it. But.." "But what?" "If I say no to who I just met, I have to uphold what the jury and Turpin concluded."

He tilted his head. "What was the sentence?" "Banishment from London for five years." He fluttered his eyes and cleared them. "Five whole years? You can't Jamie! I.." "Hm?" "..I'll miss you too much. So will Ed."

"I know. I tried suggesting that to the judge but my words were near meaningless." He sighed. Jamie kissed him on the lips and closed her eyes. Felix did the same.

"On second thought, I want to stay here. Right here in this cell. And I am willing to get in trouble again for it!" "Woah! Don't go that far Jamie! It's not all fun and games here. The world outside is always nicer."

Two hours later, A guard walked up to her cell. "Excuse m.." Jamie asked politely and lifted her head. "Excuse me nothing! Let's go." He looked down at her. "To where?"

"Your newly concluded sentence." She turned to Felix and gulped as the door slammed open and her hands were cuffed behind her back. The loud rattling of the bars automatically silenced her.

"It would be wise if you choose to be a listener for once." She looked back at Felix and then looked forward. "Don't I?" She replied dully. One of the guards took his baton from his belt loop, holding it at her spine. Jamie lightly groaned. "Ow!"

"Ow nothing drama queen." He muttered and nudged her around the corner. "It would be interesting to see _your_ spine anytime soon." She spat, referring to his overweight frame. Both of them huffed and shoved her into Judge Turpin's open office, slamming the door behind them. "Christ!" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Jamie." He blandly greeted. "Andrew." She mocked his tone while adjusting her shirt. "Dare I say that was quite a speedy determination." Judge Turpin turned his chair to face her, raising an eyebrow. "Sit."

She slowly did so and folded his arms. "I do not recall what you are referring to Jamie..Oh yes. As a matter of fact, I do. Now." He rose from his chair.

"A smart girl at your age would know very well that I can _not_ assign sentences based on appearance, but simply on the crime itself. And do not think that for one moment I forget what brought you here in the first place my dear."

She gulped as he took out the razor that was taken from her. "I want you to erase the possibility of re-entering my home." Jamie blinked. "I said I was sorry though!" "And how many times do you think I heard that plea Jamie?" Andrew replied coldly.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I wont run away again! I promise! Please!" "No Jamie. My mind is made up. Now starting tomorrow, you will be out of my sight for five dreadful years." He folded his arms.

"What do I have to do to prove myself worthy?" She stood up. "I'll do anything!" He closed his eyes half way. "Your request is not negotiable. However, I will give you one single offer and that only." She shivered and covered her chest. "Yes?" Jamie whispered.

" _Unfortunately I am far too old to chase after a child. But you, my dear, are not._ " She walked over to his chair, just feeling her skin fall paler. "I can't..guarantee a boy." " _Oh I am sure you can._ " He felt her stomach. Just his touch alone caused her to feel light headed. "Wh..what do you mean? What did you ask me?" Jamie shook her head.

"I asked you to simply sit on my lap Jamie." He sat back down. "Huh? Oh." She did so and zoned out into space. "Now are you going to do as I demand?" "I.." She tightened her eyes, trying to speak up. "..Itwillbeaboy." Jamie rushed out.

"I beg you pardon? I asked you for your hand in marriage Jamie. To assist me after a long day's work, etcetera."

Her head felt as if it were splitting again as images of Sweeney surrounded her. "I can't." "What do you mean you can not?" He held her waist. "I'm..financially struggling." Jamie sighed. "That is the responsibility of a noble husband. I will provide whatever your beating heart desires."

Jamie shook her head. 'This is worth a shot.' "May I split the deal?" Andrew cleared his throat. "I informed you not even five minutes ago that there is no room for negotiations!" "Please. What if I am of out of your view for half of my sentence and then in it for the other."

He scratched his head. "Oh dear God. You are never satisfied are you? Oh very well. But mark my words." He firmly grabbed her face. She softly groaned. "I will remember this. Do _not_ lie to me or your neck with find it's place in a noose." She gulped.

"Y..yes. I..I will your Honor." "Wonderful. I shall retrieve you tomorrow for your exit." His lips softly met her cheek. "You are dismissed." Jamie sighed. 'What have I done!? Fine. I don't want to hear a complaint about your financial instability until then.'

Her body felt paralyzed from the chest down. "I said that you may leave Jamie." She slowly shut her eyes as Andrew's hand felt her forehead. He lightly shook her shoulder and issued a member of the medical field to bring her to the infirmary.

"I'm okay." Jamie said weakly and fluttered her eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I'm okay." "You worried me Jamie. Why would you say such a thing?" "I don't know. Can I return to my cell?" He sighed. "I want someone to check you out first. Then you may."

'Today is the seventeenth of September. I'll figure out the math later.' She stood up, repeating the date in her head.

"I will miss those eyes greatly." Jamie huffed and tightly hugged him. "Goodbye." "Goodbye my dear. Until we cross roads again." He sighed and motioned her to the door.


	19. Chapter 19

After being looked over by one of the doctors, Jamie was released to the cafeteria for lunch. She sighed and went to get a tray of food, looking around for her friends to tell them the news.

"Jamie! Over here!" Ed motioned with his hand. The girl hurried over and sat down with a straight face.

"Hey guys." She shook her head. "So how did it go with the judge?" Felix wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You sticking around with us?"

She blinked. "Not exactly. I'll be returning in two and a half years." Ed cleared his throat. "Wait what?" "Yeah. I will be back in London after that time frame."

"Uh.." Felix stammered. "What?" "..Our sentences will be up by then. We'll be issued to return home."

Sadie rubbed her forehead. "Well isn't this just a big bowl of excitement. I'm sorry guys." "Ah it's alright. Besides, We'll cross paths again someday..or never.." Felix frowned as the bell loudly buzzed.

* * *

The next day, Jamie showered and gathered her things. She left down the hall with an uneasy feeling in stomach. 'My last breakfast in jail.'

"Morning guys." She said with a straight face and sat down with her cellmates. "Hey." They both answered without any emotion. "So it's your last day. I just don't know how to feel about it."

"I'll with you on that Ed. I honestly fell numb. This whole situation feels so surreal." Jamie sipped from her glass of water.

As the buzzer sounded, all three of them emptied their trays and walked down the hall. They stopped at a corner and blinked.

"This is it." Ed blinked. "Yep." Jamie blushed.

She roughly kissed Felix on the lips and Ed picked her up, rubbing her back. "Be careful out there kid." She sighed as he put her back down.

"Will we ever see each other again?" "Hard to tell, but here." She was handed their street addresses written on napkins. "I have a home back in Newcastle." Ed cleared his throat. "I'm from Coventry." Felix smiled. "God I'm going to miss you guys." They partook in a final group hug then parted ways.

Jamie sighed and chose to walk back to the seaside, despite it being an hour and a half away. Two officers opened the doors for her and simply nodded. Thankfully there were three hours of daylight left.

She smiled and hid in an alley. She took off her regular clothes and put on her nightdress to surprise Sweeney. "Not that cold." Jamie shrugged and put on her own coat instead of the sailor coat.

It was disposed in the trash on her way down Fleet Street. The girl lightly smiled as she passed Ms. Lovett's old pie shop. "Oh the memories."

The strap on her bag was secured in front of her as she stuck the sheets of paper in the side pockets.

Judge Turpin watched her leave from his front window with a straight face. "Everything you ever dreamed of doing..with a woman." He left to find the Beadle while clearing his throat.

She smiled as she walked through the sand and noticed Ms. Lovett sitting in a bench swing on the porch, holding a cup of tea. Her eyes were almost closed but not quite.

Jamie took off her bag and set it in the sand. "Lovely night isn't it?" Ms. Lovett set down her cup and sighed.

"Oh yes." She stood up then turned to her. "Jamie?" The girl smiled. "Jamie!"

The girl ran over as she opened her arms. "Oh my goodness love. It's been ages." They sighed and tightly hugged. "Toby spoke of nothing but you."

She sighed. "You're like my own daughter." Jamie smiled. "And you're like a second mom to me. I apologize about my temper tantrum weeks ago." "Oh don't worry about that love." She let go of her.

"Why don't you go find Toby? I'll wait here." Jamie smiled. "Oh boy. This will be a present for him. I'll be right back then." Ms. Lovett walked inside and had Toby cover his eyes.

"Mum, It's almost seven. Almost dark." "Yes love I know." He sighed. "Can I open my eyes now?" Jamie looked at the baker and nodded. "Alright love, Open your eyes."

Toby did so and gasped before running over. He picked her up and hugged her so tight that she almost fell over. "Jamie! I knew you'd come back. I knew it!" He wiped his eyes and let go.

Jamie blinked in shock. Toby was now a few inches taller than Mr. T and his voice was deeper. "T..You can't possibly be the little Toby I met almost a month ago!"

He smiled and put her down. "I'll always be Toby, that's for sure." She sighed. "Time just flies by doesn't it?"

"Jamie?" "Yeah?" She picked up her bag and hurried over to the baker. "Yeah?" "I have a favor to ask ya." She followed inside. "Sure. Anything." "Take this bowl of soup to Mr. Todd. He's a bit under the weather. Probably has a case of pneumonia."

The girl blinked. "Ouch. Okay then. Wait, But don't you two.." "He missed you incredibly. Go on." Ms. Lovett smiled. Jamie gave a simple nod and carried the bowl upstairs to his bedroom.

Sweeney lay under the covers shirtless with a white cloth on his forehead. His eyes were closed. 'Aw, How sweet. It would be a shame if no one cared for him.' Jamie smiled and quietly set the bowl on the nightstand.

"It'd better not be too hot." He whispered. She smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "It's not love. I just blew on it." Sweeney slowly opened his eyes to find her lightly smiling. His eyes filled with tears as he slowly sat up.

"Jamie?" "I forgive you love." She took off her jacket to reveal her black nightgown and hugged him, tearing up as well. Sweeney kissed her cheek and rocked her back and forth. "I missed you so much love."

"I'm sorry. I was responsible for this whole thing." Jamie lay her head on his shoulder and let her tears stain his neck. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry I left you..and betrayed you..and.." "Shh..I'm here now Jamie. I'm here." He pulled back the covers and lay her under them. Jamie opened her eyes and Sweeney smiled, letting his thumb wipe them.

"You're the only surprise I could ever ask for." She sniffled then sighed as he lay above her. "Jamie.." "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair. Mr. Todd pulled down his pants and took off her underwear. 'This is..really happening.' She gulped and let his tongue occupy her mouth. Sweeney took off his and slowly tried again, in his best effort to not hurt her.

She hiccuped as he let his lips go. He then pressed them as Jamie shut her eyes and softly moaned. She then did so louder. "Oh god.." The girl clenched her teeth, letting out a deep breath as she felt him fully inside her. Sweeney widened his eyes. 'I..' "I love you Jamie."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Love you too." They continued to kiss. "Would you mind telling me where you got this nightdress?" "This? Oh. I bought it when we went shopping for that event at the pie shop. I was saving it for a special occasion." Jamie smirked. "Is today not special enough?"

Sweeney lifted a hand and slipped away the lace patterns that covered her bare breasts, fully exposing them. She huffed, shifting her chest. "Now it is." "You are an animal Mr. Todd." Jamie scoffed and sat up. "Uh uh love, Lay down." "Why?"

Toby had been asked to run a short errand and Ms. Lovett went upstairs to sweep the halls. She soon came across the bedroom with a small smile as she overheard their conversation. The baker quietly shut the door.

Jamie heavily sighed and leaned her head back on the pillow. "Okay fine." "You walked all the way here didn't you?" Sweeney rolled up her gown and kissed her stomach.

"Mhm." Jamie sighed. "But every minute was worth it." He looked up at her. She kissed him on the lips and gently forced his head to lay down on her chest. He sighed as her heartbeat began to rise. He let his fingers roam her left breast and softly planted his lips on it.

At first, Jamie stiffened and found it uncomfortable. Sweeney stopped. "Are you alright Jamie?"

"I'm fine.." She fully undid her left sleeve and shut her eyes, giving him full access to her. "..now." He sighed and closed his eyes, continuing what he was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie sighed and carefully reached for a pen on his dresser, trying to make as little movement as possible. She slowly opened her left hand as Sweeney closed his eyes.

The day's date and two years later were jotted down. She tossed the pen on the bed and covered her other breast with the blanket. Jamie closed her eyes as well and drifted off to sleep. Sweeney lightly groaned and opened his eyes as the doorbell rang thirty minutes later.

"What?" Jamie moaned and cleared her eyes. "Someone's just at the door love. Toby said he's landed himself a girlfriend." Jamie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Really? I can't imagine why not." He stood up and helped her into her jacket. "Thanks." He softly kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Toby answered the door to a young girl with dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top and white capri pants. In her hair was a white sunflower clip.

"Hi Toby." She lightly smiled, twirling a strand of her hair. "Hi Valerie. Come in." He invited her in the house with a smile, holding the door open. "Thanks."

"Who's at the door Toby?" Ms. Lovett walked in with a hand on her stomach. "Oh. Mum, This is Valerie. We've been talking for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." She lightly hummed as Toby pulled her to his side. "My goodness. You two are just growing up. Wonderful to meet you love."

Sweeney walked downstairs while holding Jamie's hand. "Oh. Hello." She blinked.

"Jamie, This is my girlfriend Valerie. Valerie, This is my friend Jamie that I was telling you about." "You spoke of me Toby?" She lightly smiled while shaking his girlfriend's hand. "It may have slipped out." He grinned.

"I was talking to her about how much of a great time we had playing card games and building sandcastles. Which reminds me, Perhaps we can all work together to make a new one sometime." "Sounds like fun!" Valerie nodded.

Ms. Lovett blinked.

"Sure. And go swimming again." Jamie scratched her forehead. "Even better." Toby cleared his throat. "Oh. Mum? Can we walk down and get some ice cream?"

She looked to the ground and sighed. "Of course. Go right ahead loves." "Thanks mum." He lightly hugged her and left with his friend down the boardwalk.

Jamie sighed and turned to the baker. "Are you alright Ms. Lovett?" The girl pulled out a chair for her. "I'm alright love. Just a bit dizzy." She sat down as Sweeney rubbed her shoulders. "Should I tell her?" He asked her. "No no." She sighed. "I will."

"Tell me what?" Ms. Lovett blinked. "I'm pregnant Jamie." Jamie lightly smiled and folded her arms. "Dare I ask who the father is?" Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Anyway, That's wonderful to hear Ms. Lovett. Congratulations." "Thank you Jamie." She shut her eyes. "How far are you along?" "Almost a month." Sweeney softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah. Can I get you anything ma'am?" "No no. I'm just a bit sleepy is all." Jamie helped her to the bedroom and assisted her in laying down. "Thank you Jamie." She smiled as Sweeney lay next to her. The girl nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Only two and a half years left." She huffed and lay on the living room sofa. "I hate being stuck as a third wheel." Jamie closed her eyes and her thoughts immediately turned to Judge Turpin.

'I should have known that Sweeney would have eventually given in to Ms. Lovett's demands.' "How pathetic."

* * *

The judge blinked as he sorted papers at his home desk. "A glass of wine my Lord?" The Beadle stood in the hallway.

"No. Thank you." He replied with a growing headache. "Very well my Lord." The Beadle left to the front door and went to stroll the streets.

* * *

Jamie closed her eyes and covered herself with a blanket. 'At least no one will be bothering me. They're too focused on their relationships.' She shut her eyes with a smile. "Maybe I can go somewhere else. Like it would matter if I stayed here."

The front door opened as Toby and Valerie walked in, each of them holding an ice cream cone. "Vanilla has always been my favorite flavor." She lightly smiled. "Mine too." Toby sat with her at the kitchen table.

Their talking distracted her from falling asleep so she went upstairs. "Maybe I can get a job."

Sweeney rose his head once Ms. Lovett fell into a deep sleep. He stood up and walked upstairs, noticing Jamie cleaning out her bag. She took her wallet and left it open.

"So you're a father?" "Yes." He nodded. "But I haven't lost my interest in you Jamie." She sighed and looked up at him. "It doesn't seem like it." She continued unloading her bag. "Don't act like this Jamie."

"Why? Why did you want me to come back if you love her more than me?" He knelt down to her. "I don't Jamie! I just wanted her to be happy. She always wanted to have a child of her own but was having trouble doing that. Her shitty husband never let her." Sweeney hugged her.

Jamie sighed. "I guess I can stay here. For a few years anyway."

He narrowed his eyes, confused. "A few?" Jamie headed for the door. "Never mind." "Uh uh." He locked his arm around her waist. "What's this all about?"

She sighed, scratching her head. "I don't want you to lie to me." "Okay." Jamie sighed. "Sweeney?" "What love?" His hand felt under her chin. "Do explain this to me." She huffed and closed her eyes half way.

"My sentence was split in half." "How so?" He picked her up. "I am to not step a single foot on London grounds for two and a half years. I will then be Judge Turpin's ward for the remaining two and a half."

"Why? What would he possibly want with you?" Jamie tried to think of some reason to hid her attraction to him. "I really don't know. He probably just wants my attention as well."

He sighed. 'He's separating her from me too!' "Alright." Sweeney said calmly then took out a razor from her bag.

Jamie widened her eyes and tried to reach for it. "Sweeney! Put it back! I won't let you do this again!" He stood back up and glared down at her.

"Why would it matter to you in the first place? You wanted to stay in that damned jail cell and.." He sighed and tossed the razor back in her bag.

"Stop shouting! If you want to shout, we'll go outside and see who's louder." Jamie blinked. 'You're lucky that I decided to come back at all.' "I love you Sweeney."

He looked into the mirror on the back of the door. "I love you too."

"Okay." She answered blandly. "Why don't you and I go for a swim then? It's beautiful outside." Jamie grabbed her swimsuit from her bag, regardless of what his answer would be. "I wouldn't mind that." Sweeney took his swim trunks from his dresser.

Jamie left downstairs to the bathroom and smiled as Ms. Lovett was reading from a cookbook.

"Oh Jamie?" "Yes ma'am?" "I'm sorry but I forgot to tell Toby to pick up some things." "Things?" Jamie tilted her head then nodded. "What's the little bugger hungry for?"

They smiled at each other. "Peanut butter and apples. Also pineapples and syrup."

Jamie closed the bathroom door and came out in her bathing suit. "To each their own. The shop is just up the road?" Ms. Lovett nodded and handed her the money. "Thank you so much love."

"Oh no ma'am. It's on me." Jamie hurried upstairs to grab her wallet and left out the door. The girl sighed, feeling a bit exposed at first but then got used to it.

"Jamie! Help! I'm drownin.." Toby playfully sunk under the water and Valerie tackled him. She smiled and kept walking.

"Hi." A guy walked over to her, holding a black and orange surfboard.

Jamie instantly noticed his clean shaven face and dark shaggy hair. Jamie lightly smiled after noticing his stunning six pack, and he noticed. He lightly chuckled with a soft smile. "Have you ever went surfing before?"

Jamie shook her head. "I haven't." He nodded. "Ah. Would you like to?" She gulped as her heart started to beat faster. "I..actually have a few errands to run." "Ah alright. It's cool. I'll see you later then." He nodded then winked at her.

"Wait!" "Yo?" He turned back to her. "I'm..not doing anything after. Then." He smirked and scratched the back of his head. "You girls and changing your minds." He followed her to the shop.

"What's your name pipsqueak?" "Hey!" Jamie shouted as he picked her up bridal style. "I'll have you know that I am _not_ a pipsqueak. Now put me down please." "Uhh..no." He cleared his throat and continued walking. "My boyfriend will kick your butt!"

He scoffed. "Are you..like..engaged?" Jamie sighed. "What difference does it make? Put me down!" "Kay.." He did. "You feeling alright? Would some frozen yogurt help?" He tilted his head.

"I'm not sick..Ugh." Jamie tightened her eyes as she felt a stab in her lower stomach. "Why does this always happen to me?"

He smiled. "Well you _are_ taking it better than my ex girlfriend. She was insanely needy. And I'm generally a nice guy." "Really? Well a generally nice guy would tell me their name before offering to buy me a frozen dairy treat." She smiled.

"That is very true. My name's Ethan m'lady. May I offer you a delectable snack on this fine sunny day?" He charmingly smiled and rose his eyebrows. Jamie giggled. "My name's Jamie. And certainly, my fair prince." He slowly walked with her into the shop.

She walked around the shop and picked up everything on Ms. Lovett's list. "Peanut butter, pineapples, regular apples, syrup, that'll do it."

Ethan ordered two servings of vanilla frozen yogurt with cherries and rainbow sprinkles. "So what else do you need here?" He blinked at the groceries in her basket.

"Oh. These aren't for me. My friend's mom is expecting a baby. I decided to go on a craving run for her." She paid for them.

"Ah that's sweet. Tell her I said congratulations. Is the baby a boy or a girl?" "She told me that she's only a few weeks along right now." "Ah okay." She carried the bags and walked with him back to the beach house.

"Thanks by the way." She ate a spoonful of her dessert. "Hm? Oh. You're welcome." He ate a spoonful of his.

Once they made their way back to the house, he lay down his towel in the sand. "I'll be right back." "Alrighty. I'll be here."

"Ms. Lovett?" She rose her head from a chair in the living room. "I'm sorry I took so long. Would you like me to cut up the fruit?"

"Oh Jamie, You're a lifesaver. Thank you so much love. I got it." She took the bags from her. "Welcome." She smiled and went to use the bathroom.

Toby and Valerie walked out of the water to dry off and Toby looked up as Mr. Todd walked outside. She innocently blinked. "Hi Mr. Todd."

"Hello Valerie. Hard to believe that you are taller than me now Toby." "By two inches at the most really. Have you seen Jamie around? I have a question for her."

Jamie sighed and slowly walked over to Ethan's towel. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Could be better. Feel a little nauseous. But it wasn't from eating." She quickly assured him.

"Oh." She lay with him on the towel and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as well to absorb the sunlight. "The heat feels so good." Jamie lightly coughed. "Gotta keep my body toned." Ethan held her left hand. She smiled.

"There you are Jamie." Both of the teens walked up to them. "Want to help us build a sandcastle?" "Maybe later Toby."

He tilted his head at the guy as Ethan placed a hand on her stomach. "Haven't we met before?" He sat up. "Ah. I don't think so. I'm Ethan. So you're Jamie's boyfriend?"

"No son. I am."

Jamie's eyes shot open as she heard Sweeney's voice. She pushed herself up with a huff. "Sweeney I.."

"You didn't tell me that _he_ was your boyfriend." Ethan cleared his throat. "What is that supposed to mean?" The former barber glared at him.

Toby motioned his girlfriend to leave with him.

"N..nothing sir. M..my apology. I'll..be leaving..now." He picked up his board. Sweeney fluttered his eyes. "Nothing personal son. You may stay. But do understand that she is not just any girl to me."

Jamie huffed.

"Yes sir. You have my word." He sat back down with her.

Sweeney left to spend time with Ms. Lovett.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed him." "I'm sure you didn't. He had a troubled past if that clears anything up." "Oh I see. It sounds personal so I won't get involved." He sat her between his legs. "You're so sweet."

He sighed. "Do you drink Jamie? Or do you prefer something more physical?" She rested her head on his chest. "I knew what you're thinking and I'm interested in neither. Maybe in private but not on a beach."

"Haha. I'm kidding Jamie. We just met and I could never bring myself to have sex on the first day. That's really shallow." He placed his arms around her. "Tired huh?" She turned her body to his and closed her eyes. "Little."

As the sun started to set, Ethan rubbed her left shoulder. "Hey." He calmly spoke. "I gotta get home before my mom has a heart attack. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jamie lifted her head and slowly nodded, clearing her eyes. "Sure. Sounds good to me." Ethan softly kissed her on the cheek and picked up his surfboard. Jamie blushed and stood up to fold his towel.

"Thanks." He took it. "Hope you feel better." She blinked, unable to speak up from the kiss. Instead, Jamie softly smiled.

"Night." He waved and walked through the sand back home.

Jamie shut the door and sighed, listening to her racing heartbeat. "Wow."

As she heard Toby and Valerie walk in the room, she shook her head, pretending to be looking for something in the fridge.

"I had fun tonight Toby." "Me too." He nodded. "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?" "I'm sorry. I can't. My mom and I have a wedding to attend. Maybe the day after?"

He shrugged. "Alright. Sounds good to me. Have a nice night." He lightly hugged her. "You too." She hugged back.

Toby slowly closed the door as she left. "Oh! I got you something Jamie." Jamie closed the fridge. "You did?" "Yeah." He reached for a box in his back pocket. Jamie softly smiled.

"Are you asking me to marry you Toby?" "Well..yeah..No. No. I'm not." He blushed. "I'm not okay? Stop making me tense!" Jamie wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"Anyway." He handed the box to her. Jamie opened it to find a silver bracelet with four black beads. "I was thinking about you a lot the past few days." He clipped it on her left wrist. "Oh Toby. Thank you." They hugged each other. "You're welcome."

"Not in my kitchen!" Ms. Lovett scolded, but in a playful manner. Both of them looked up. "Us?" "Sorry. Need anything mum? It's almost nine."

"No love. I was just going to lock the door once you two were inside." "Alright. Good night." Jamie went upstairs. "Night." Toby smiled.

She closed the door and changed back into her nightdress. Jamie curled into a ball on the bed and closed her eyes, glad that the bed was all to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Thirty steady but painful months have gone by for Jamie.

Ms. Lovett's child is now nearly eighteen months old. She couldn't be happier although it was quite an adjustment to having another boy in the house. She decided to name him Andrew, which startled the girl at first but she later accepted it by how joyful Ms. Lovett was.

Jamie noticed that Sweeney was also a little skeptical as well but within the first two months, he tended to relax.

Toby on the other hand was so excited to take on the role as a big brother. When little Andrew crawled on the floor, the boy took great care to make sure that there was nothing there that would be a chocking hazard.

* * *

'The day has finally come.' Jamie slowly sat up at four in the morning. It was a feeling of mixed emotions. Fear, anxiety, sadness, but a small ounce of hope. "I don't want to leave." She wiped her eyes. "I love being part of this family."

The girl forced herself up since the adults were asleep downstairs with the baby. Valerie and Toby were two doors down from them.

"It's this or death." Jamie got up with tears still in her eyes. "Shower later. Just get out before anyone wakes up." She took off her nightdress and tossed it in her bag. She put on her jacket and pants. Jamie then picked up her bag and left down the stairs as quietly as possible.

Jamie shoved her feet into her shoes, still upset and now angry. "How can this possibly be any better? He just wants me to clean and have sex with him." Jamie resisted slamming the door shut and ran across the sand, crying harder and harder, remembering when she first arrived at the pie shop.

To avoid bothering anybody with her emotional meltdown, she decided to walk back to Fleet Street instead of taking a cab.

"Everyone's happy." She sniffled. "Toby has someone, Sweeney has someone, Anthony has someone,.." Jamie dragged herself onto the pavement. "I have nobody." Jamie wiped her tears on her sleeve and walked into the motel to use the shower.

Afterwords, She went to purchase a new shirt for respectable purposes. It was black and short sleeved. 'Seems symbolic enough.' She slowly ran her fingers through the lacy fabric.

Still a slight wreck, Jamie huffed and sat on the sidewalk for a good thirty minutes. "Don't get your hopes up." She pushed herself up and stepped onto Judge Turpin's property.

She lightly knocked on the door, hoping it wasn't too early. 'Five thirty isn't early.'

The door slowly opened and she felt her heart jump. There was the judge, fully dressed in a grey blazer, a white shirt with a red tie, and a pair of tan pants. He looked down at her and lightly smiled. Jamie politely nodded, wanting to break down in tears again but didn't.

"Come in Jamie. Come in." Andrew motioned her inside with two fingers and took her right hand in his as the door closed. Jamie widened her eyes. 'This is so..nerve racking. It's rather creepy. Time will fly and then you're out of here.'

"I see that you are dressed for your stay. Although I would insist on wearing something more appropriate."

'Damn it!'

He led her to an empty room and showed her a freshly ironed dress on a white hanger that hung on the door. Jamie looked at him and blinked. He slowly layed his eyes on her. "It is your choice Jamie. I will not be upset." He gently scolded her and placed his cold hands on her shoulders.

"You..won't?" She spoke in a near whisper.

"Not at all my little rosebud." He set a hand on her chest. "I. Will. Not."

"I would appreciate it if you do not touch me sir." Jamie sighed at her bravery to use that sentence.

Judge Turpin glanced down at her and reluctantly let his hand go. He decided to reprimand her at a later time and walked pass her. Jamie held her breath as he silently motioned her to follow him.

"It has been a while Andrew." Jamie gulped then casually added.

"Indeed it has. Far too long. I am quite impressed of your memory. Please, sit."

Jamie rose an eyebrow at the calmness of his voice and slowly sat down in a brass chair.

"Oh have I awaited this day." He poured her a glass of what appeared to be water.

'Is it water or is it wine? Or gin? Maybe ale.' Jamie took it from him with a light smile and slowly sipped it. 'Agh! It was gin! I hate gin!' She quietly coughed.

"I am grateful that you have kept your promise, Jamie. I will be sure to reward you."

She shivered. "But sir, It was part of my sentence. My reward is the ability to live and not die."

He stood up and held out a hand. "That is correct. Now grab your bag."

Jamie squinted her eyes and went to retrieve it. 'The tension is killing me.' She followed the judge upstairs to his room across the hall from Johanna's old room.

He slowly closed the door behind them. Jamie blushed and dug her hands into her pockets.

"The Beadle had developed a fit of jealousy awaiting your return. Please excuse my bitterness." He reached out to hold her left hand but she quickly backed up.

"It's quite alright sir. Andrew" She corrected herself. He attempted again but rougher, causing Jamie to scowl. "I have missed your presence."

"You have? I..I mean..As well as yours."

He lightly laughed and kissed her forehead with a hand on the back of her head. "Is something troubling you my dear?"

Realizing that she was now on very thin ice, Jamie softened her tone. "N..no sir."

"I see." Judge Turpin slowly nodded and looked down at her. "That vulgar stunt was the Beadle's. He shall be punished accordingly."

She slowly nodded. "It _did_ mess a little with my head. Forgive my actions sir."

"Do understand that this is your home as much as it is mine. I insist respect." He held her right hand as he led her to the dining hall. Jamie quickly rolled her eyes when he adjusted a watch on his right wrist.

One of the servants quietly walked in with two platefuls of food. Jamie politely smiled as a thank you but the servant had already left.

"Thank you Andrew. I haven't eaten yet." She turned to him with a straight face, not mad but still tense.

He glanced at her chest for a split second, causing Jamie to cover her breasts with her hands. "There is no need to act so vulnerable my dear."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't have the most pleasant trip returning here." Her hands picked up a knife and fork.

"I am sorry to hear that." He nodded. "Is there anything that I can do to ease that?" Jamie blushed. "I don't want to be a bother. In terms of your work that is."

He brought his hands together. "Nonsense Jamie. I have postponed a meeting from today to tomorrow evening. Upon your arrival."

"Oh." She sighed, thinking of a way to stall the conversation. "Um."

Thankfully, the Beadle had entered the room, ending an intense two minutes of silence. Judge Turpin instantly rose out of his chair and cornered him.

Jamie cleared her plate and disappeared upstairs, knowing that it was not going to be a pleasant sight watching them argue.

Jamie glanced at the dress as it was still hung up on the door. She rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs. Now alone to collect her thoughts, She looked outside at the streets below, listening to the muted shouting downstairs. "I wonder if there's anything to do in Johanna's room." She tiptoed across the hall.

"I said water!" The judge grabbed the Beadle's shirt by the collar. "I..I'm sorry my L.." "The next time anything like this happens, I will not let you see another sunlight. Are we clear?" Andrew pulled the collar tighter, causing the man to choke. "Y..es. My Lord."

Judge Turpin growled and pushed him against the wall. He then left to await the aftermath of the strong liquor. The bedroom was silent, but Jamie heard his footsteps as he headed up the stairs.

She fluttered her eyes and quickly calmed herself. The judge stared at her. "If you insist on planning an escape.."

"No sir. I was just looking around for.." She sat on the bed, holding a hand to her head. "My head hurts." Jamie blinked.

"Yes yes. I know." He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her left hand. "It will subside soon enough." Judge Turpin stood her up, still upset.

"I hope so. I don't like being needy."

He helped her back to his room and closed the door. "Now that we are alone, I wish to see you." "Y..you see me right now." She tightly held the bed sheets.

"On the contrary."

She shivered as his fingertips undid the button on the back of her shirt. His nails scaled her backbone in the process. "What..are you going to do to me?" Jamie sat up straight.

"Two lonely years.." His hands held her waist. "..dreaming of you Jamie."

She hiccuped as the top was lifted over her head and fell to the ground. Jamie hastily grabbed a blanket to cover her chest. "Please don't sir. I'm not thinking straight."

The judge hummed. "Do not worry my dear. I am just going to relax you. Now please remove the blanket Jamie. It is highly unnecessary." Andrew lay her across his bed.

Jamie tightened her eyes as he did.

"Oh yes." Judge Turpin looked hazily at such a sight. She flinched as his rough hands slipped under her bra and touched each of her breasts.

"Ugh." Jamie gulped.

"Yes. Yes Jamie." He held her hands above her head and moved his head down, gently blowing on her body, anticipating a reaction. Jamie uncomfortably shifted her hips with a light moan.

"Please don't." She panted with her eyes now closed.

He sighed. "Your troubled return back here has really taken its toll." His free hand rubbed her forehead. "I do apologize." He then rubbed her stomach.

"Have we met before? My return seems a bit off." She opened her eyes. "Off?" He tilted his head. "In what way?" "I don't know. The atmosphere just seems to be tense."

The judge blinked. "Does it?" He narrowed his eyes. "I believe you have anxiety then Jamie. I want you to be comfortable here. If you wish to speak about something, I suggest that you keep our conversations open with each other."

She pressed her lips at his words. "Thank you." Jamie moved her head forward as he did the same. "I greatly missed you Jamie." They kissed as the judge hovered above her. "The Beadle would have brought me to an early grave."

"Isn't that the job of a woman in a relationship Andrew?" She hummed with a smile.

"In this case, no." She closed her eyes as their lips met again. The judge's right hand rose and was set on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Welcome home, Jamie."

He broke the kiss and sat her against the headboard. "Remain still." Andrew softly spoke, his soft grey hair under her chin. "I can't." Jamie whispered.

He listened to her heart beat faster and faster. "Jamie." "Yes sir?" She asked softly. "How would you feel about raising a child?" She gulped.

"My honesty?" "Yes Jamie. Your true feelings on the matter."

"I..don't really think I have the knowledge to do that. Let alone the patience. It's bad enough that I lost my temper on yourself numerous times. But to completely lash out on an innocent child, I could never forgive myself." She held her breath, scared of upsetting him.

"I appreciate your honesty Jamie."

Her eyes shot open. "Wait what? Y..you're not mad?" "Why for any sake would I be mad?" He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"D..Don't you wish to be a father?" "Well.." He tilted his head. "..yes. I do. But do understand that my patience is just as tame as yours. Your perspective on the matter is important as well. I will not put you through such a risk for nine months." Judge Turpin lowered his head from her chest to her stomach.

"Risk?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Anything in life can be considered a risk Andrew."

The judge hummed with a straight face and kissed her gently below her ribcage. "Oh logic. Another fine quality of yours."


End file.
